The Craved Unexpected Chance
by Sonnie W
Summary: What happens when sg1 gate to a planet full of hostiles? Will they be able to get off alive? When Jack is the only one who can read a certain language, will he hold the key?
1. Translations

Infirmary = Sanatorium

Castle = Citadel

Crown = Diadem

Church = Basilica

Rise = Levitate

Kneel = Genuflect

Sword = Rapier

Priest = Cleric

Ramifications = Corollary

Charms = Pictures / fossils [which in turn become tattoos]

Sceptical = dubious

Protected = cosseted

[This ones a bit unnecessary but…] Announce = Broadcast

[This ones a bit unnecessary but…] Carer = Protector

Butler = Gentleman's gentleman

Self = Nature

Destroy / Destruction = Annihilate

Engaged = Affianced

Hungry = Ravenous


	2. Authors Notes 1

**Author's notes**

Just a quick note, as it got very confusing while writing this i had to create a 'family tree' from both sides.

So Jack's family on Earth and Jorja's family. If you would like to see this please send me an email and i'll forward it to you!

It might make it easier to follow in later chapters when its being talked about. However the format wasn't being nice and wouldn't do what i wanted. If I can eventually get it working I'll upload it in stead of this note :)


	3. Chapter 1

As they ran through the forest, shots came and went past their heads. Turning when she heard someone fall, she went back for her. Grabbing her tightly around the waist once on her feet, they hobbled and ran as fast as they could. They had to get to the Stargate. She knew it wasn't possible, that they weren't going to make it. One of her team had already fallen. She'd gone back for him, only to have him yell at her to get everyone else back home safe.

Doing as she was told, despite hesitating she had taken off again. Catching up to the others. She had no idea how everything went to the shit so quickly. They had arrived, walked around found and met the locals and before they knew what was happening, they were being shot at with bows and arrows, darts, and god only knows what else.

"We're not going to make it!" A deep voice yelled, to her. Looking up she saw him slowing before he came to a complete stop.

"Simon get your ass up there and DIAL!" She roared. Moving up to stand next to him, she stopped and saw the four people surveying the area. "MOVE!" She yelled, pushing past him and closer to the Stargate. Upon seeing people running out of the forest the four of them stood there wondering what was going on. "Take Sirus!" She stated passing the wounded to him. Turning she fired several bullets into the air above the on coming barrage.

Stopping when she saw her other team mate, she swallowed, as he was being used as a personal shield. As he was thrown forward, he fell to his knees.

"Do it!" He called, "Kill me! Get out of here!" Watching him, she bit her bottom lip as she swallowed hard, before raising her gun, and shooting twice. Both bullets made direct contact with his chest. Causing his body to free fall to the earth beneath him. Turning as soon as she'd seen his body go limp, she ran towards her remaining team. Taking Sirus, from Simon, they continued to run.

"Dial Simon!" She called, as he got to the Dialling device. Stopping he looked at her. "DIAL!" She yelled, before resting Sirus at the bottom of the device.

"What about them?"

"If they wanted us dead they would have killed us already! Now DIAL!" She snapped, turning back around, readying to fire, when an arrow struck her right arm. Dropping the gun she winced. Looking at it, the fire that started to fill her body took over. Reaching up she snapped the arrow, and knelt down for her gun. As she arose, nothing was going to stop her from taking casualties now. Raising the gun she started firing on the on coming locals. As several were hit, and falling most started to retreat.

When a grunt and scream caught her off guard she turned to see Simon resting over the device, with an arrow protruding form his back. Looking around she quickly spotted the culprit, and shot him once between the eyes. Moving across to him, she grabbed his arm.

"Si?"

"I can do it, just…" He trailed off as he pushed him self backwards slightly, and finished dialling. Once the wormhole was established, she bent down grabbing Sirus, and with throwing her over her shoulder, she grabbed Simon, who stumbled.

"Simon, come on,"

"Go, just go! I'll…"

"I just lost Sam I am NOT leaving you here, now get UP!" She yelled.

"I'll kill as many as I can. I'll make sure they don't see the address,"

"Simon," she whispered.

"Go Jay, please just go." Swallowing she nodded, before turning to the others.

"If you lot want to live another day, go through the 'gate!"

"And if we don't?"

"Then stay here and die!" Jay snapped. Running for the Stargate, she spun around and watched Simon firing upon the locals. Once again she hesitated, but quickly made her way through the event horizon, and found her self on her own planet, with medical teams rushing about taking Sirus away.

"Jayda?" Bowing her head, she nodded.

"Sir,"

"Where are Simon and Sam?"

"Sam was captured and Simon stayed to make sure they didn't get our location,"

"Did you…?"

"Yes," sighing he nodded, watching her.

"You did the right thing. Now go shower and change."

"Yes sir,"

"Jayda…" He called looking after her. Turning she looked at him. "Who are these?"

"They came through the Stargate just before we got there to dial out. They didn't shoot us on site, it was the only option they had,"

"Very well, take them to shower,"

"Yes sir." Turning to the foursome, she smiled gently. "This way,"

Once in the change rooms, Jayda slumped on the bench in the middle, taking her jacket off gently, as she winced. Once off she looked at her right arm, before taking a deep breath and then pulling the remaining section of the arrow out, with a groan. As she looked at the blood covered arrow she threw it to the ground seconds before the door opened.

"Ma'am?"

"What is it?"

"I've brought you…" She trailed off once she saw the small half of the blood soaked arrow near Jayda's feet. "Ma'am…"

"I'm ok," she sighed sitting up, smiling slightly the young girl nodded. Moving into the room she put the clothes on the bench before leaving quickly. "Crap!"

"What?"

"She's going to get Eleya!" Jayda huffed, seconds before the door opened.

"Jayda!"

"Mm…"

"Why didn't you say anything?" She huffed moving over to see Jayda's arm.

"Because I'm fine,"

"Yeah what ever, if anything happens to you it's my life, now show me!" She demanded. Looking up Jayda glared at her, before sighing and raising her right arm slightly. Eleya's eyes widened as she gasped. "JAYDA SAMANTHA…"

"Alright already! So I pulled it out, no need to mother me!" She spat.

"Well no one else is!"

"That's a good thing! Anyway I have to shower; I'll see you when I'm done."

"You better young lady!" Grunting Jayda took the clothes that were provided for her and left the room. As she headed for the showers she heard the others start talking.

"Wonder what that was all about?"

"No need to get involved major lets just be nice, say thanks and go home,"

"Colonel, she saved our lives, we can't just eat their food and leave!"

Carter…"

"Sam's got a point Jack,"

"Oh for cryin' out loud! What is it with you two and the whole tag team shit you always pull?" He growled.

"That wasn't very nice, colonel," Jayda said gently, as she walked back into the locker room, with her 'new' clothes on.

"What is that?" Daniel asked gently, with a small frown.

"This is what I must wear when I leave this facility." She said gently, looking at the sarong that was wrapped tightly, around her hips, as another piece of material was wrapped tightly around her chest, leaving her arms, feet and middle bare. The material was a deep red with gold trimmings. She looked all the part of a fairytale princess, Daniel thought. "If none of you wish to have a shower and change into something else please follow me. Before we leave I must stop by our sanatorium…"

"San-at-or-what?" Jack frowned looking at Jayda.

"Ah Jack, it's just another word for hospital, infirmary, medical centre…" Daniel said gently, watching Jack sigh and roll his eyes.

"Well why didn't she just say infirmary?" He huffed.

"Because colonel, we are not from the same planet as you. Therefore some of our words are going to be different, as are our ways. Now please if you have no further questions…" She smiled, before leading them out and through the corridors.

"Hey just wondering," Jack started as he watched the blood dripping from the hole in Jayda's arm.

"Yes colonel?"

"Well why'd you pull that arrow out? I mean you obviously have advanced medical…"

"Because colonel, there is no point in taking up space for such a minor contusion, when there are others who need the beds, as they are in severe pain, and need instant medical assistance,"

"Fair enough," Daniel muttered, as he looked at Jack who was now surveying the area.

"Looks a bit like home," Jack mumbled. As the group entered the sanatorium Eleya was instantly by Jayda's side.

"Right, on the bed, and DON'T move!"

"Yes mum," she smirked.

"Don't push me today Jay!"

"What's happened?"

"Nothing,"

"Eleya…" She warned gently. Sighing as she came back and started to attend to the wound, she glanced at Jayda.

"Several teams haven't come back yet…"

"Which ones?"

"10, 14, 2, 8, 6, and…" Eleya stopped; as she stared at the wound she was trying to stop bleeding.

"And?" Jay prodded.

"Um, and, 4," she muttered. Praying to all and any god that Jayda didn't hear her. Alas no such luck.

"Four?"

"Jay, you can't go anywhere,"

"Eleya, do you know who's ON four?"

"Yes, and you still can't go anywhere,"

"But…"

"Damn it Jay, don't you get it? You CAN'T go ANYWHERE anymore!"

"Why the hell not?"

"Your father and brother are both dead Jay! Lexiea is missing; you're NOT going to be allowed to go through that bloody thing ever again!" Glaring at her, Jayda kept her mouth shut, until she felt the bandage being fastened.

"Finished?" She hissed.

"Yes," Eleya said gently. Pushing her backwards, Jayda jumped off the bed, and spun around.

"Let's go," she snapped, as she stalked out of the sanatorium.

"What was that about?" Jack frowned as they caught up.

"Nothing," she snapped.

"Now who's not being very nice?" He questioned. As Jayda pushed a door forcibly open.

"I have every right to be pissed off colonel, you on the other hand had no right to speak to your team the way you did! They were trying to give you another point to look at and you were just being an asshole!"

"Well aren't we full of our selves?" He retorted which caused Jay to spin around and grab him by his collar and threw him against the nearest wall.

"If you ever say anything like that to me or about me you won't be going anywhere but the slaughter house is that understood colonel?"

"Yep," he stated watching as Jay pulled away from him, before turning and continued down the path that obviously lead to some sort of village. Just as they were entering it, several young children came running up. Smiling at them Jay took the flowers and small gifts that they held out.

"Thank you," she smiled. Before they ran back to their parents. Before they knew what was happening several men had surrounded the now stationary group.

"May I present to you, Princess Jayda Samantha – Marie Heighten!" A voice shouted over the crowed streets. As the group of men started to move away and they started walking again Jack raised his eyebrows. "And her guests, Colonel O'Neill, Major Carter, Doctor Jackson, and the Jaffa Teal'c of the Tau'ri!"

"Ok now how did they know that?" Jack asked no one in particular.

"That was the easy part colonel; it was working out what your motives are, which the tricky part was."

"If you're going to tell me you can read our minds, that you've probed us with something, or done something to us, I think I'll be getting sent to that slaughter house several times over," he growled. Stopping she smiled as she turned to him.

"Colonel, you need to trust people more. If someone befriends you on your planet I am sure you do not act in this way,"

"If someone befriends me on my planet, it's because they want to GET to know ME, not read my mind or poke and prod me with…"

"I can assure you Colonel you have not been poked or prodded. You would have known if you were. However I do have the ability to read minds. I took what I needed. I have learned to trust you, not only because you never attempted to kill me, Sirus or Simon back on that planet but, now because as I was searching for your names and where you come from. I have learnt that you Colonel, deep down care for each of these people. Every member of your team is your family. You have more unspoken communication with these people then I ever thought possible by people who could not communicate through telepathy. I promise you that I will send you home, but first we must make you comfortable, and get you ready for our final meal of the day. The three of you men will be going with my nephew, who will help get you ready while I will take Major Carter and help her.

"While to you this may seem inappropriate and unwise, I also give you my word that nothing will be forced upon you. You may eat your own foods and drink your own drinks. I have also noticed Colonel that you have become susceptible to several; I suppose you would say 'temptations' while on your quest through these planets. While you are under my care, no such temptation will be made. If you feel uncomfortable at any stage, please feel free to leave your position at the table, or move away from the dancers that we will have tonight, in celebration. If you feel more comfortable around Major Carter, please let me know and I will have you seated near her. I will not and have not delved into your minds, other then to find out who you are. If you give me permission I will do so, however upon your request I will stop.

"Colonel I can also teach every one of you how to resist this. I am sure that by your reaction this is not the first time. You can resist this and if you wish me to I will teach you all how to. However while this is being done, I will have to be going through your mind." Jayda said watching him. Sighing he looked around.

"Yeah, what ever, sure, let's go eat…?" He grumbled.

As the group split up, Jack, Daniel and Teal'c all went with Jayda's nephew, Jeremiah. Jack was turning and giving Daniel several strange glances as they walked the corridors of what they had presumed to be the 'castle' that Jayda lived in.

"So what did you call this place again?" Jack asked Jeremiah, as they rounded yet another corner. Glancing over his shoulder Jeremiah smiled gently.

"This is the citadel. This is where my family lives."

"So if you're the nephew, who's your parents?" Daniel asked with a small frown.

"My father's name is Simon. He went on the last mission with my aunty. He sacrificed his own life to save that of his people."

"Oh I'm sorry, we…" Turning to them Jeremiah smiled.

"It is not your fault Doctor Jackson, my father knew what he had to do, and he will go down in our history as the bravest man of the family since my great, great, great, great grandfather."

"What happened to him?"

"We do not know. He went through the Stargate, and has never returned. He promised the family that he was going to a safe planet, and that he would come back, and reclaim his throne from his wife, and lead our people into the following year, with my great, great, great grandfather, by his side. He never returned and my great, great, great, great grandmother had her son by her side, as they brought our people into the following year." He smiled opening the door he was standing next to. "Please follow me," as they walked into the room, Jack and Daniel's eyes widened as they looked around.

"Damn!" Jack stated turning to try and take everything in.

"I second that," Daniel whispered, looking around in awe.

"What is this place?"

"This is where you shall bathe and get ready for our last meal of the day," Jeremiah smiled.

"Ok…" Jack muttered, still looking around the room. "So if this is where we bathe and get 'ready'," he smirked slightly, turning back to Jeremiah. "Where is the bath and what ever else it is that will make us 'ready'?" Smiling at them Jeremiah clapped his hands twice and several young men came hurrying into the room, carrying what looked like an iron tub, between them.

"Major Carter…"

"Please call me Sam," she smiled gently. Bowing her head Jayda, took a deep breath.

"I am sorry Major Carter, but I can not do that,"

"Why?"

"My father's name was Sam, and I was forced to kill him today while on that planet to keep our world a secret," she whispered.

"Oh, I'm so sorry," she whispered taking a step closer to Jay.

"It is not your fault Major, you had no idea." She smiled. "Now if you wish to proceed I will take you to your room."

"My room?" She choked out as they walked down the corridors.

"Yes Major, there is a room set up especially for you. It is where you will be bathed and where you will get ready."

"Ah, yeah about this 'getting ready' thing," she mumbled.

"You will be wearing something similar to what I am wearing Major," Jay smiled at her as she stopped outside a door.

"Oh, so…"

"It is a lot more comfortable then what it looks I assure you. However I must admit that when your friends see you again, you might want to look at someone or something else,"

"Why?" She frowned.

"Major, from what I have gathered from you and your friends is that, you rarely go out with them. You all wear the same clothes and when you are given or put in something that is different, and reveals more to them that they are used to, they have a tendency to stare is that correct?" Smiling gently, Sam bows her head.

"Yeah there's been a few times," nodding Jay smiled.

"It is only for your self Major. I do not want you to feel uncomfortable just because your friends are staring at you, because of your clothing."

"Ah, thanks I guess,"

"It is my pleasure, now I will leave you to get ready," she smiled, and clapped her hands twice. Turning Sam saw several young men hurrying in with their heads down, carrying what she thought was a golden tub, before they hurried back out, and four young women took their place in the room. Sam watched as the four young girls, started to mill around the room, as Jay left, closing the door behind her.

"ma'am," one of the girls smiled at her.

"Ah…" she started but was cut off as her vest was starting to be pulled off. "Hey!" She stated spinning around to look at the other young girl that was trying to disrobe her while the other two set about making the water hot enough in the filling tub.

"Sorry ma'am, but you must disrobe if you are to bathe."

"Your things will be safe in here ma'am. The room will be locked and you will have the only key to re-enter." Sighing Sam looked between the two, before she started to unclip everything and take her pack, vest, and side arms off. Next she found her jacket and shirt were being pulled off her.

"Ok, how about, I 'disrobe' my self?"

"Yes ma'am," they both dropped their heads, and went to check on the water in the tub. Sighing Sam ran her hands through her hair, as she rolled her eyes and finished disrobing.

"So Daniel," Jack started as he was standing in front of what had been laid out for him, on the floor, with his towel tightly fastened around his waist. "What is this?"

"Looks like clothes Jack,"

"Daniel!"

"Jack," groaning he spun around glaring at the tunic, and pants.

"It's a dress Daniel!"

"No it's a tunic Jack, there's a difference," grumbling Jack grabbed his briefs, and what looked like extremely tight fitting pants, and moved behind the small screen that had been set up for them to change behind. Coming out a few minutes later, Jack sighed as one of the young men came over holding the deep ocean blue tunic out for him.

"What is it with cultures, and matching colours?" Jack snapped suddenly, as he took the tunic, and pulled it over his head. While the young man, reached for the hem, and pulled it quickly and roughly over his head.

"Everything means something Jack,"

"I got that much Daniel, but why am I ALWAYS in blue?"

"Don't know, maybe because you're the leader of the team?" Sighing Jack, stood there, watching the young man, that he thought could be no older then fourteen, position the tunic correctly, before moving away only to come back with what looked like a gold belt, that was wrapped around his waist, and fastened tightly. Gasping Jack's eyes widened.

"Hey! Easy there!" He stated reaching for the belt to loosen it.

"You may not touch it sir. It must be fastened tightly. The only person that can remove or loosen this is either your lady or one of us sir."

"Ok, well loosen it would ya?"

"I can not sir, if it is not tight, the ladies may think you are large and…"

"Hey kid, look…"

"Jack,"

"Daniel…"

"Leave it Jack! If your so strung up about it, get Jayda to sit you next to Sam and get her to loosen it," Daniel sighed before getting out of the tub and started to dry him self, before grabbing what was set out for him, and moving behind the screen.


	4. Chapter 2

Sighing Sam took in her appearance. She was wearing a crystal blue sarong that was tightly wrapped low around her hips, which was covered in small beads and had golden trimming. As she moved her gaze higher, she noted the small amount of material that was covering her chest. It was a deep ocean blue. The colours separate looked like they would be used with either a pale yellow or green. Together however… Sam couldn't believe how they went together so well!

As she looked at the tightly fastened material around her chest, she smiled gently as she reached for the golden trimming and ran her hand gently and delicately across the beading that covered it. As she lowered her hand her smile had disappeared, she took a deep breath and looked back to the full length mirror that she had been positioned in front of. She noticed that the material covering her chest ran over her right shoulder, but under her left.

She was glad that she had SOME sort of sleeve, even if it was a mere bit of material that was wrapped once over her shoulder, before it was tied off at her left side. Her gaze wondered back down to see that her entire mid drift was bare. Running her hand gently across her skin Sam swallowed hard. The material finished just under her breasts and the sarong started so low on her hips that almost her entire torso was visible. Despite this Sam found herself gently fingering the delicate beading as she waited for Jayda to return.

"Ready Major?" Jumping Sam spun around and smiled at her.

"Ah, yeah," she muttered. "I didn't hear you come in,"

"I noticed that you were looking at your new clothing, so I did not say anything, please Major, follow me," nodding Sam, quickly crossed the room and followed Jay, to a large room that was set up with a massive table in the middle and was slowly being covered with food.

"Ah, WOW!" Sam smiled gently, taking everything in. "This citadel is amazing!"

"Thank you," as they walked across to the table the guys walked in behind them.

"Is that Sam?" Daniel whispered to Jack, as they saw Jay moving across the floor with a blonde.

"If it is…" Jack started, but was unable to finish the sentence, as she turned smiling at something Jay had said, before they sat. Looking between his friends, for the briefest moment, Jack's eyes were quickly fastened back on Sam's back.

"Ah, Jack…"

"Mm?"

"Close your mouth you're drooling," Daniel smirked, before heading towards the table behind Jeremiah. Blinking he swallowed and looked after Daniel, with a huff before following. Subconsciously wiping at his mouth. As the three followed Jeremiah, they waited for him to direct them to their seats. Daniel sat opposite Sam, with Teal'c to his left. As Sam was sitting to Jayda's right, she glanced to her left to notice the vacant chair. She also noted that Jeremiah sat to Daniel's right, next to a vacant chair at the head that was to Jayda's left.

As Sam took the risk to turn to her right, she noticed Jack staring at her, as he sat next to her, slightly wincing as the belt dug into his skin. Frowning slightly as she watched him trying to get comfortable, in the seat with the belt still digging into his skin.

"Are you alright sir?"

"Peachy Carter, just peachy!"

"Then…"

"Jack just ask her!" Daniel huffed.

"Daniel!"

"Jack!"

"Sir?" Sighing Jack turned to look at Sam.

"Can you just undo this belt? The guy that put this bloody thing on, said only he could take it off or 'my lady'," he mocked. Rolling his eyes. "And Danny boy said to get you to undo it, or loosen it or what ever just so I can breathe and eat!" He said with a small sigh, and a weak smile at her. Seeing the frown he quickly became his usual impassive self, and cleared his throat. "You don't…"

"No it's alright sir," she smiled gently. Reaching over she frowned looking at the belt. "Ah, sir? Where's the buckle?" She asked looking at it.

"Should be by his right side," Daniel commented candidly. Looking at Daniel, she frowned slightly, before looking at Jack. Swallowing she leaned across him, and reached the buckle. As her seat tilted she grabbed his shoulders tightly, as Jack quickly put his hands on her waist.

"Easy Carter!"

"Sorry sir," she smiled gently.

"It's alright," he muttered, as she released his shoulders and lent across him again, and managed to loosen the gold belt, while Jack still gripped her waist tightly. As she moved back, she lost her balance again and her right hand ended up on his chest as she steadied her self.

"Sorry sir," she mumbled, totally embarrassed, as he helped her to sit back in her now steady chair.

"S'ok. Thanks, now that I can breathe how about some food?"

"Colonel, you do realise what you just got the Major to do don't you?" Jeremiah asked. Frowning he looked at the man, who instantly got a slap across the shoulder.

"Jeremiah!" Bowing his head instantly, he swallowed.

"Sorry my lady," he whispered.

"Ah sorry to interrupt this lovely family argument, but…" Stopping as Jayda turned to him, he raised his eye brows as she sighed.

"Colonel, on this planet, the reason why men such as your self wear the belts is so that, they can have them taken off when they are married. As you would have been told only your lady can loosen or take off your belt,"

"Ah yeah,"

"Well Colonel, according to our laws you and Major Carter here, are now affianced, and your wedding ceremony will be next season,"

"Ah we're WHAT? DANIEL!"

"Yes Jack?"

"You knew what that kid meant didn't you!" He hissed.

"There is no reason to be angry or upset Colonel,"

"How can you say that? Carter and I work together, we're a team! What you have just said, can not happen! And DANIEL you should have SAID something damn it!"

"We're still a team Jack, it's just you and Sam are now going to get hitched…"

"By Christ Daniel you're lucky I'm not sitting next to you right now!" Jack hissed, glaring at the linguist, which got him to back down and sink slightly in his chair.

"You do not wish to marry Major Carter, Colonel?"

"NO!" He yelled! "It's against every rule, and the air force won't stand for it!"

"Jack have you ever thought that this marriage would only work here?" Daniel asked gently, watching him. Turning Jack frowned as he looked at Daniel, but then smiled slightly.

"I do not know what your saying Doctor Jackson, but our world's marriages are well known! We get many people coming here to be wed! Our clerics are known throughout many a galaxy. If you are wed here then every planet you go to, will recognise our cleric's marks, and you will be treated as husband and wife." Jay said gently, watching the four people in front of her frowning and trying to comprehend what they have just been told.

"What so are you telling us that these, clerics leave some sort of markings on us that are visible to ANYONE?"

"That is correct colonel,"

"Ah, when is the next season?" Daniel asked, ignoring the glare's he was currently receiving.

"Daniel!"

"What? Look if we can get back to earth, or get in contact with them, and let them know what's going on…"

"Carter and I'd get our asses kicked! Court martialled! And thrown in jail!"

"Jack, just hear me out…" Turning he looked back at Jay, and smiled gently. As Jack huffed and sat back in his chair. "When is the next season?"

"The next season is in five days of course," Jeremiah said with a small frown.

"Ok, so we have five days to get back to earth."

"What? Back? No, sorry you don't understand, you must stay to be married before returning, we can not have you leaving before you are married."

"Why is it that it's always Carter and I that end up in this shit?" Jack snapped. Glaring at him Jayda couldn't take it anymore and snapped it.

"Why is it that you always make things out to be so much worse then they really are? Major Carter is beautiful and you say no to marry her! And what the hell for? For all your policies and regulations! You Jack O'Neill are a coward! You can not keep running and hiding behind the policies and regulations of your world! You are here on my world and you are now affianced to wed Major Carter! Whether it be accidental or not! And if I EVER hear you complain again you better watch out because when the time comes for everyone else to leave this planet the only way off you'll have is in a bloody box!" She yelled standing and towering over him.

"Well I think someone's a bit angry," Daniel mused, watching as Jack was glaring up at her.

Knocking on the closed door Jack sighed, running his hands through his hair. Waiting impatiently, he frowned and knocked again, this time however he stumbled slightly forward as the door opened.

"Sir?"

"Ah Carter, do you mind if I come in and talk about…" Stopping he bowed his head, frowning slightly, before looking up at her. Smiling gently at him she nodded. Opening the door wider for him to enter, she closed and locked it once he was inside.

"What was on your mind sir?"

"Ah Carter why'd you lock the door?"

"Well I've come to realise if it's not locked at all times, then one of the young girls who 'got me ready' for the last meal will come in and try to do something!" She huffed gently, before slipping back under the covers of the bed, sitting up and smiling gently at him.

"What's with the clothes?" He frowned suddenly aware she was in yet another change of clothes.

"Oh these were here waiting for me, as were two of the young girls, I swear sir they could not have been any older then…"

"Fourteen!" He finished. Nodding she smiled at him.

"Exactly!" Sighing he nodded, and moved to sit on the edge of the bed.

"So, what do you think about all this? You know if Danny had said something instead of keeping his mouth shut for a change we would never be in this mess!"

"It's alright sir, we can tell General Hammond something else… I'm not really sure what at the moment but we can think of something and I'm sure that Daniel and Teal'c would agree to keep it all a secret for us,"

"What about these so called markings Carter?"

"Ah, well that's going to be the hard part to explain sir,"

"You're telling me!"

"Colonel, sir, we could always tell him the truth?"

"Are you INSANE?" He exclaimed jumping off the bed and spinning around to glare at her.

"No sir, but think about it, we had no idea that, that is what the belts are for, we have no idea what the customs are here…"

"True, but that doesn't…"

"Sir with all due respect, we haven't done anything that breaches the fraternisation rules, whether they marry us here or not," sighing he bowed his head and sat back down.

"Yeah I guess,"

"Colonel," she whispered moving closer to him, so she was sitting behind him, as he turned his head to look at her. "The only thing that could ever happen is a kiss at this so called ceremony in five days… And that alone is nothing that they can hold against us. We can say that it was a friendly on the cheek kiss, we can nearly say anything and they'd have to believe us if Daniel and Teal'c's story's were the same."

"Major what is it that you're insinuating?"

"Nothing Colonel, I was just…" Sam stopped mid sentence as she found Jack's lips pressed to hers. As he kissed her Jack couldn't think of anything more he'd like to do then to be inside her. Pushing her back gently, he crawled on the bed, and lay across her body, without breaking their deepening kiss.

Sam lay there awake with her mind wondering. She didn't know how they got from talking to him kissing her to lying in bed next to each other. His arm was draped across her waist as he sighed in her ear. Swallowing Sam knew she had to say or do something, but right now all she wanted was time to stop, to stand still so this moment would never end.

"Colonel?" She whispered, not daring to make a move to look at him.

"Sam?" Squeezing her eyes shut she started to choke on her breathing. _'Sam? He's not supposed to say my name dam it!'_ She thought to her self. Suddenly feeling his grip tighten she opened her eyes and bit the bullet.

"Sir, I just want you to know…"

"Carter, you didn't do anything, I started the kiss, and I shouldn't have. Nothing happened. We're just lying here talking. Two friends, best friends alright?"

"Yes, sir," she whispered, taking a deep breath and turning to face him. "What if something did happen? What if we're kidding our selves? What if after this ceremony there isn't a kiss like we have back home, what if it's…"

"Stop right there Carter!" He snapped. "Look we're in this mess because of Danny, and we can tell Hammond what ever you want, but we won't do as these people want us too alright? We're our own people, and I'm pretty sure that they wouldn't force us to do anything,"

"Yes sir," she whispered before turning her back to him again, only this time she curled up tightly into the foetal position, and pushed her self back slightly so he could wrap his arms tightly around her. He held her tightly, as he kissed her cheek.

"What ever happens Sam, I'm always here for you," suddenly she opened her eyes as she gasped. "What is it?" He asked hurriedly.

"What about Pete?" She asked turning to look at him. "Colonel, we've been married on so many planets because of other people's mistakes and our own misunderstandings! But… Jay said that once we get married here EVERY planet will recognise us as married! What's going to happen when we get home? When we get back to our lives? What about Pete? What about…" Stopping she watched him. He knew she knew about his recent relationship, but didn't know the persons name.

"Carter, listen to me, what ever happens as far as I can tell, this marriage will only be 'valid' when we go off world, back…"

"What if there's something in it that makes us…" Stopping she swallowed hard, looking at him with teary and pained eyes. Sighing he sat up and pulled her into a hug.

"We'll go talk to Jay in the morning alright? We'll work something out," sniffling she nodded, as he gently got her to lie back down in his embrace as she shifted, turning to bury her head into his chest as she sobbed suddenly. Holding her tightly Jack started to feel hatred towards these people, and he wasn't going to let them screw around with their lives like this. Especially not Sam's!

Stalking through the corridors of the citadel, Jack had his mind set on one thing and one thing only. To find out what is going to happen, why they never said anything to start with, and why put Carter through so much pain, and worry? As he got to the doors that he sort out, he pushed them open without a second's hesitation. Glaring at Jay as she sat at the table with Jeremiah, Daniel, Teal'c and Sam.

"I want my questions answered NOW!" He hissed stalking across the room, glaring at her.

"What sort of questions Colonel? Why don't you join us for the first meal?"

"Screw the first meal! I want to know what the hell is going on!"

"Jack!" Daniel gasped jumping up. Glaring at him, Jack seethed quietly and Daniel quickly sat back down.

"Listen Jayda, I want to know what these clerics' markings are, where they will be if people are to notice Carter and I are married, AND I also want to know what the after effects will be! We have two totally different lives where we come from and if anything you do will affect that I want to know NOW!" He yelled the last part as his anger had finally reached fever pitch.

"Of course Colonel you and Major Carter have every right to know the answers to these and many more questions, that will arise, but please for now, join us for our first meal," she smiled gently at him. Glaring at her, he sat next to Sam again but didn't move to take any food, as he glared at the empty plate in front of him, wishing it was Administrator Caulder's face.

"Now Colonel, you wanted to know what is going to happen in this ceremony correct?"

"Amongst other things!"

"Very well. The ceremony will be held in four days as you're aware of. Firstly you and Major Carter will be properly attired, and then the clerics will proceed with the ceremony…"

"Yeah which involves what?"

"Firstly you will both be 'purified' separately, and then together. After this you will be escorted to the basilica…"

"The what?"

"The basilica, it's another name for church sir," Sam whispered staring intently at her hands. Sighing he nodded.

"Oh thanks, Carter," he muttered, before looking at Jay for her to continue.

"Once you are both at the basilica the ceremony will start in front of everyone here. You will be given charms that you will present to each other, and the clerics. Who inturn will take them and make the imprint of these charms, into your skin."

"So instead of giving rings we get them imprinted into us?" Jack frowned.

"Correct Colonel. As for what those charms will be is utterly up to you. If you know each other well, then there should be no problems, with what you choose."

"You mean, I have to find something, which will be imprinted into Carter's skin? Like a tattoo? It's never going to be removed?"

"Correct,"

"What if…"

"Colonel, if you want we can find something that we want and swap before the ceremony?" Sam suggested gently. Sighing he closed his eyes.

"We'll talk about it later Carter," he muttered.

"Yes sir,"

"So, then what?"

"Then you and Major Carter will be…"

"Hang on, back track… Where are these markings going to be?"

"Either, on your arm, chest, or face…"

"Arm? Where?"

"Around your wrist area, or just above it, but definitely, on the forearm, Colonel, as it can be seen by all."

"Alright, if it's on our chests…"

"Only the men are allowed it on their chest Colonel, and if they get it on their chest, it means that they are free to walk around without a shirt off at all times so the markings can be seen by all."

"Ok, so I take it, it's the forearm?' He grumbled, looking at Sam, who nodded slowly.

"Yes sir," sighing he watched her before looking at Jay.

"Then we're taken where?"

"Then you will be escorted back to Major Carter's room, where you shall remain for a further ten days."

"Why ten?"

"Because in that time, it is more then likely that your first child will be formulated."

"Our first what? Ok, now this is where, were going to change a few things!"

"Jayda do you mind if I speak to the Colonel privately?"

"Not at all major," Jay grinned. "Please take your time," smiling at them, she quickly left the room closing the doors behind her.

"Carter!"

"Sir, we've survived many things before, don't you think that we can be locked in the same room for ten days with each other and come out unscathed?"

"Carter, come on, think about…"

"Jack!" She exclaimed staring at him, as tears built up. "All I am saying is that we put up with each other for ten days! How hard can it be? We practically live out of each others pockets anyway! Just think that we're off world somewhere, away from Daniel and Teal'c and can't get back to the 'gate or to them for ten days! It's not that hard! I'm not that hard to put up with am I?" She exploded, watching him, as a silent tear slipped down her cheek.

"Sam," he whispered, moving to wipe it away. "It's not you that's so hard to live with! I can't subject you to ten days of me! No coffee, no choosing our own food, no doing anything WE want to do! They are going to have us locked away for ten days with each other thinking we're going at it! That is NOT something that sits well with me!"

"Why?"

"Because I wont have people thinking so little of you damnit! You're a smart and very attractive woman, and if anyone treats or insinuates any different…" Jack froze as Sam kissed him deeply. Pulling back seconds later she stared at him.

"If that's how you think, how about you try putting it into practice! Last night we were just Jack and Sam, this morning we were Colonel, and Major, and now we're Sam and Jack again. Make up your mind Jack! If you honestly believe that and will hurt anyone who thinks differently about me, try doing something that shows me that your sincere!" She whispered, before she got up and quickly and quietly left the room.


	5. Chapter 3

Sitting there Jack didn't know what to say or do, let alone have the strength to go after her, after that kiss! And WHAT a kiss! Dam she was good! Shaking his head Jack knew that this ceremony was going to totally change everything when they got back to Earth, but he couldn't tell Sam and let her worry about every little thing. He'd have to take care of it. Sighing he finally pulled him self off the floor where they'd been sitting and moved to the doors.

As he opened them he saw Daniel talking to Teal'c before they noticed him. Looking up and over Daniel's shoulder, Teal'c got Daniel's attention and his natural curiosity took over. Turning around Daniel smiled slightly at Jack, who replied the small gesture.

"Everything sorted?"

"Not really,"

"What's going to happen?" Daniel frowned as Jack got closer and still had the forlorn look on his face.

"Ah, well the ceremony is still going ahead in four days, Carter and I'll be 'purified' separately and then together, after or before we're 'properly' attired, didn't quite understand that part." He muttered, "then, we're escorted to the church, we give these charm things that end up being tattoo's, and then we're married," he muttered, looking at the two men in front of him, as he forced a sheepish smile, and sighed as he walked away.

"There's something you're not telling us," Daniel said quickly as they made their way through the corridors and out of the citadel.

"Yeah? How do you figure that?"

"Because Sam said the same thing, and had a similar look on her face!"

"When did you talk to Carter?"

"When she came out of the room. Said you needed a few minutes alone and that she'd see us all tonight at the last meal." Frowning Jack looked at him.

"Where'd she go?"

"We do not know of her whereabouts O'Neill, Major Carter seemed very distant and was extremely vague," Teal'c stated watching Jack for some sort of reaction.

"Oh," he muttered. "Fair enough," he stated before he walked away from them, and started to wonder through the city.

"Teal'c is it just me or is there something that they both know, that they're not telling us?"

"I agree with you Daniel Jackson, there does appear to be something they are keeping from us,"

"Yeah," Daniel sighed, shaking his head. "Let's go check out the city, while we're here, we might be able to see their history or something," inclining his head, Teal'c let Daniel lead the way through the 'streets' of the small city, or rather a very large village.

As she wondered the outskirts of the city, Sam sighed.

"_This is going to be so hard to explain!"_

"_But it's what you've ALWAYS wanted!"_

"_You're married on half the planets you've been to in the last six years anyway! This'll just make it easier when 'touring'"_

"STOP IT!" She exclaimed, as she sat on a rock, and let her head fall into her hands. "This ISN'T supposed to happen! This ISN'T what I want!" She stated coldly to the voices in her head. Sniffling she looked up, as tears ran down her cheeks. "This is SO screwed up! We can't even talk about it without getting into some sort of argument!"

"_That's because you BOTH want this to happen, and your scared that one of you will verbally state that you'd rather be a Goa'uld!"_

"That's NOT true! Jack would NEVER say that!"

"_Who said I was saying it would be Jack?"_

"Oh my god I'm arguing with my self about my feelings!" She groaned. "Wonder what dad would say if he came here and saw me like this," she whispered with a slight laugh.

"Probably that you've got a snake in your head," Jack said gently, which caused her to jump. Spinning around after wiping away the tears quickly she stood and swallowed.

"Colonel,"

"Sit down Carter!" Jack huffed, moving to sit next to her on the rock. "What's on your mind?"

"Nothing sir,"

"Come on Sam, you don't say 'I'm arguing with my self about my feelings!' and expect me to accept that nothings wrong!" Sighing he watched her, before setting his gaze on the horizon. "Is this about the ceremony in four days?"

"Yeah,"

"Look Sam, we'll work something out, alright?"

"I don't want to work anything out Jack," she whispered, which got her a confused look. Smiling gently, she shrugged and turned away. "I don't think I really want to go back to Earth, not if we can't talk like we used to before all this happened! It's not like we'd be able to get back now anyway! I'm pretty sure when we didn't check in they sent another M.A.L.P and worked out we weren't there,"

"Look Sam…"

"No I want you to listen to me, I've been thinking about everything, and I know what ever happens here is going to have massive repercussions back on Earth, and I'm prepared to accept them. I just want to know if you are."

"I suppose it depends on what they are really,"

"What if, these 'charms' are picked by the 'partner' for a reason? To see if your 'meant to be' or something? What if there some sort of bonding thing? I can't say for sure right now, but if something actually happens or comes out of this I think we'd both either have to leave our partners, the SGC, Earth, or all of the above." She said gently, still fixing her gaze to the ground.

"Well if you put it like that!" He smiled, but let it fade as he got no reaction. "Look Sam, what ever happens here, I'll be there for you ok?" Looking up she bit her bottom lip.

"What if they give us something, what if these charms or tattoos are just the icing? What if there's something, there's small bits throughout the ceremony that make us act like we normally wouldn't?"

"What are you getting at?" He frowned.

"Think about it, ten days locked away from everyone else? It doesn't sound like we have a say in it. It sounds like its part of this ceremony! That it's going to happen whether we consciously do it or not!"

"Are you trying to tell me that they'll drug us?" Shrugging she looked away again.

"It's crossed my mind." She whispered, kicking her feet in the dirt and letting some of it fly a few centimetres in front of them.

"Carter have I ever mentioned that you think too damned much?"

"Yes," she whispered, smiling gently. Looking up at him, he smiled when he saw hers.

"Well then, how about we get back, for lunch, or…"

"The middle meal," she smiled, standing and moving in front of him, she reached out her hand and helped him up. Before she knew it, Jack had her encircled in his arms, and holding her tightly.

"Sam, promise me one thing?"

"What?"

"If they do or don't what ever happens in those ten days that we're locked up with each other you…"

"I promise I won't hold anything against you!" Grinning he nodded.

"Same," he whispered kissing her forehead, before dropping his left arm, and walked back to the citadel with his right wrapped tightly around her waist, and holding her against his side. Smiling gently, she had her head bowed for most of their silent stroll back to the citadel, until she managed to get a grip and let the smile flee her now emotionless face.

"TEAL'C!" Daniel yelled, running through the old library with a large book open and in hand.

"Daniel Jackson, what is wrong?"

"I found it!"

"Found what?"

"Remember when we got here and Jeremiah was talking about his great, great, great, great grandfather?"

"Indeed,"

"Well I found him!" Grinning, he shook his head at Teal'c's expression. "Come on, I have to find Jack!"

"We must make our way back to the citadel Daniel Jackson, it is time for the middle meal, I am sure that O'Neill and Major Carter will be there,"

"Yeah you're right! Ok, come on!" He grinned, almost running with enthusiasm, from the old library and towards the citadel.

"So Jack…" Daniel started grinning at him, showing he knew something that Jack didn't.

"So Daniel?" Jack retorted. Grinning Daniel, cleared his throat before starting to ask his million dollar question.

"You know, how your grandfather's grandfather was always withdrawn when people asked him about his family?" Frowning Jack watched him.

"Mm…Well not personally but yeah, been told,"

"Well I was thinking…"

"That's trouble in its self!" Jack smirked as Daniel rolled his eyes continuing nevertheless.

"What if he didn't actually have any family close because, oh well, because he maybe came form another planet?" Coughing and choking on his mouthful of food Jack glared at him.

"What the hell are you trying to say Daniel?!" Jack hissed.

"Well, um… What was his name?"

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"Just answer the question Jack," Daniel smiled at him. Glad that it was only the four of them eating.

"Ian," he grumbled.

"Ian O'Neill right?"

"Yeah, AND?" Grinning Daniel set aside his empty plate and grabbed the book that was by his side. Lifting it up, he opened the marked page, and turned it around so Jack could take it. Upon glancing over it, he frowned.

"I found that in the library, that Teal'c and I were in earlier. It talks about the king of that time leaving through the Stargate to go to another planet. He didn't come back, because he met someone else and settled down on earth with his family," Daniel said gently. "Jack, your related to Jayda and Jeremiah!"

"What?" He huffed glaring at him. "All this prattles on about is the guy leaving!"

"And what of his name Jack? I know you don't believe in coincidences!"

"Doesn't mean I believe in everything I read either!"

"Jack come on! You have to admit that there's SOMETHING familiar about the picture of the guy, or there's got to be something that was passed down!"

"No Daniel!" He hissed, closing the book and giving it back to him. Standing up Jack glared at him.

"Jack, please just think about it! I mean what if he IS this king that left this world? It would mean…"

"Daniel I don't want to know what it means!"

"Colonel, it'd mean that you're related to Jayda, and…"

"Don't even finish that thought Major!"

"Yes sir," she whispered.

"I mean it Major!" He hissed suddenly, which got all three people to stare at him.

"Ah, Jack?"

"Daniel?"

"Can you read minds?"

"No! Bloody hell Daniel!"

"Well its just you told Sam not to 'finish that thought' and then you cut her off, as if…"

"For cryin' out LOUD!"

"Jack come on, if you can then…"

"Listen Daniel, I can NOT read peoples minds!"

"Then why did you…"

"Carter's different!" He finally yelled.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Grinding his teeth Jack steered the conversation back to the book.

"Look I'm not going to deny what you THINK you have found Daniel, but I am NOT going to believe that these people, are at all related to me! There is NO way that any person that I am related to would treat other members of their family like they've treated Carter and I over this misunderstanding!"

"Jack they don't KNOW that you're related! We have to talk to them, and work it out,"

"Their names 'Heighten' for cryin' out loud!"

"That doesn't mean that he could have been from her mother's side!" Daniel yelled back, now also standing.

"Listen Daniel!" Jack whispered so low it was near deadly. "You leave me out of what ever it is that you want to believe!" He hissed. Turning he groaned as he saw Jayda standing there.

"I see you found our library Daniel," she smiled. Grinning up at her he nodded eagerly.

"Oh yeah!" He stated trying to ignore his argument with Jack just seconds before.

"What have we done this time?" Jack questioned. Smiling at him gently she shook her head.

"I was only coming to ask you to join us at our festival, but I see that you're talking about something else…"

"Um, yeah, would you know much about…? I guess he'd be your, great, great, great grandfather right?" Smiling Jayda nodded slightly.

"Yes Ian O'Neill was my great, great, great grandfather. As the writings will tell you Daniel he was a man that all loved. He led his people through so much, and always came out the other side with many more supporters."

"Really?"

"Yes! That was until the day he left my great, great grandfather without a father. He was however was just like king Ian. He trusted, yet was very sceptical. He was honourable, and he was giving to those who needed it."

"So what happened? I mean just because King Ian left it didn't mean the end of the family did it?" Daniel frowned. Smiling Jay took a seat, as Jack turned and watched her frowning slightly.

"No, my mother Lexiea is King Ian's great, great granddaughter. She married my father and now the previous O'Neill family blood line as the royal family is slowly being diminished. It is rather sad to think that the founders of this world are no longer in the family name, but life goes on," she smiled.

"Yeah I guess it is, but I have a question if you don't mind?"

"No of course not Daniel,"

"Great!" He grinned. "Well it's sort of about your mother's family; I take it she was an only child?"

"Yes,"

"Did you ever think about exploring Jack's mind?"

"Why do you say that?" She frowned looking at Jack before turning back to Daniel for the answer.

"Well it's just his names O'Neill,"

"Oh, um I guess I did but…"

"But?" Daniel frowned.

"But she couldn't!" Jack hissed.

"Why not? I mean she got your name… All our names and she got other stuff too, like Earth and…"

"Because Daniel, the colonel has everything blocked."

"You mean he knows how to block people or … Well anything from probing his mind?"

"I do not know if he can stop anything from probing his mind, but he knew how to stop me from doing it," she smiled gently, before looking at Jack.

"What?" He exclaimed.

"You were going to tell us right?" Daniel queried.

"I'm sure I already have,"

"No, no you haven't,"

"Really?"

"Yes,"

"Oh, well yeah… You sure I never mentioned it?"

"No I'm pretty sure we'd remember something like that,"

"Carter?"

"No sir,"

"Oh," he muttered.

"You realise what this means though right?" Daniel said suddenly.

"No Daniel what does it mean?" Jack asked sarcastically.

"Well if you can block everything from Jayda, and the people here, but not the replicators, or…"

"Just spit it out Danny boy," Jack sighed rolling his eyes.

"Well don't you see? It could be a part of the O'Neill genes that makes you able to read minds and block things from people that…"

"No Daniel," Jack stated glaring at him.

"But what about…"

"No one else in the family, can…" waving his right hand around, "read minds," Jack stated with a sigh.

"Well then what…"

"The AG," Sam stated staring at the two men.

"What?" Jack frowned.

"The AG sir, it could be the AG!" She exclaimed.

"But that would mean that Jay would have to have the AG as well," Daniel put in.

"I know but…"

"Will you two STOP?" Jack stated, watching them.

"Please just get over this! There is nothing linking us, and there never will be!" He huffed before he turned and stalked out of the room.

"If you don't mind me asking, what was that all about?" Jay frowned.

"Oh um, Jack's great, great grandfather's name was Ian O'Neill. Spelt the exact same way as it is in this book. There were always story's passed through the family about him. That he had no family, no parents, brothers or sisters, cousins, no one."

"So you think that this Ian O'Neill is the same person as our king Ian?" Jay frowned.

"Well I was trying to get Jack to see it, but I don't know if he's just being stubborn or if he knows something that he's not sharing." Daniel sighed, looking at the book before at Jay, Sam, and Teal'c.

Storming through the citadel, Jack was on a mission. He knew exactly where he was going, and he knew exactly what he was looking for. With the pain tightening in his chest, as he finally exited the citadel and saw many orphaned children sitting and lying malnourished by the citadel kitchen, hoping for something to eat when the rubbish gets put out. Swallowing hard, he closed his eyes and turned away.

They weren't meant to be seen by anyone, and that's why they were by the kitchen doors around the small lane way that no one ever went near. As he headed for the library, he held his breath. Walking in, he saw the librarian, and smiled gently, before moving off to the section that was assaulting his mind. He had to get hold of the book, he had to find out if what he knew was true or not.

He knew Daniel found something significant, but he wasn't going by that and that alone. He knew he had to get into the locked chamber, and he knew he was the only person in the galaxy that had the key for it. Taking a deep breath he stopped outside the door, and felt for his dog tags. Feeling the key around his neck, he reached inside his shirt and pulled them out.

"Excuse me, but you are not…" Stopping mid sentence as he turned to her, she saw the key and gasped. Spinning around she ran off yelling for Jayda.

"Crap," he grumbled. Opening the door, he quickly went in and locked it behind him. As the lights automatically came on in his presence, he moved about letting his dog tags drop back to his chest. Walking through the small spaces, he found the ladder to reach the higher shelves and moved it along until he reached the right spot and climbed it. Just as he reached for the book, there was loud knocking coming from the door.

"Jack, you in there?"

"Shit!" He whispered. Doing his best to ignore Daniel's concerned voice he grabbed the book he wanted and descended the ladder. Moving to the table he opened it. As he read the pages that he wanted he gasped. Looking up he swallowed. There was no way he'd be leaving this room with everyone outside the door. Making sure he had the book tightly to his chest Jack headed to the back of the room where another door that no one knew about was.

Opening it slowly and carefully just in case it got out years ago. He made sure there was no one there before quickly exiting the room, making sure the door locked tightly behind him, before he quickly moved about and headed towards the citadel, where he could hide the book.


	6. Chapter 4

This is where the story of Jack's family come's into play as well as Jorja's. Let me know if you want the document to help you out :)

* * *

After he had gotten into the locked, sacred, and private room of King Ian, Jack has been watching him self as he has noted that Jayda has since kept a close eye on him. It's only three more days until the ceremony with Carter, and Jack was starting to heed the pressure. He couldn't go through with this, he had to get out of it somehow, and he was hoping that the answer was in the book he'd hid in Sam's room.

So that's how he became to be in Sam's room, sitting on the floor mere meters from her side, and reading the book in the light of the dawning sun. He had know idea that she was lying on her side watching him concentrate on the writings as he carefully turned each page. He was way too engrossed in the readings, and desperate to find a way out of the ceremony with using their own laws against them.

Stopping suddenly, as he turned a page he swallowed and closed his eyes, he felt her eyes on him; he could feel her watching his every move, mimicking his every breath. Sighing he slowly looked up, and smiled at what he saw. Sam was lying horizontal on the bed with the covers covering her waist, her palms flat on the bed, elbows bent out to either side, and her chin resting comfortably where her fingers were laced together.

"Comfy?" He smiled.

"Yeah, bit cold though," she smiled back. "What are you doing?"

"Just looking for something,"

"That's not the book Daniel had earlier was it?"

"No," he whispered watching her carefully.

"You took that one, from that room didn't you?" She whispered in reply. Nodding he sighed.

"I can't explain things that I don't understand Sam, you know that," he whispered. Nodding she sat up, letting the clothes fall back into place as she knelt on the mattress and taped it gently. Getting up Jack moved to sit next to her, leaving the book opened and in his lap as he sat.

"Please try," sighing he rubbed his hands down his face.

"All I know is that as soon as we set foot on this planet something has had me a bit off balance."

"And?" She prodded, leaning against him, as she tried to read the text in the book. But quickly gave up and continued to listen to him.

"Well as you know, Daniel found something and it got me thinking…"

"That's a bad idea," she whispered. Kissing his shoulder as she felt him stiffen. "Kidding," she mumbled.

"Mm," he sighed. "Anyway, I went to the library, and…" Sighing he shrugged. "I don't know, I knew where I was going and I knew exactly why and what I had to get. I knew that there was another entry point to the room, that's why I was back here when you all came back."

"Ok, so what's it say? Can you even read it?" Sighing he nodded.

"Yeah I can."

"And?"

"This is the only book that was written in the native language, before Ian left for good. He'd travelled to many planets and found it too hard to communicate with them, so he learnt their language and taught it to his people. And now I wouldn't be surprised if Jayda or Jeremiah couldn't read this," he whispered looking at her, as she continued to lean against him. Smiling her encouragement.

"Ok, well it talks about…"

"Hang on, if that's the only book left that's in…"

"It's his diary,"

"Oh,"

"Sam, Daniel's right," he stated moving the book to the floor before turning to her, and taking her hands.

"What do you mean?" She frowned.

"These people... Their king Ian is my great, great grandfather, Jayda's mother Lexiea is somehow my step cousin. She has the same great, great grandfather and the O'Neill blood but it's been mixed just as much as mine has. The only thing that I can think of is that Daniel's been right all along."

"With what?" She frowned. "I take it not just the relation?"

"No, about the fact that Jayda and I can both read minds. She would have gotten that from her mother's side. It's not the AG Sam, it's the blood line. Ian was different, he was changed when he was travelling, and it passed down through the generations."

"Is all this in his diary?"

"Yes,"

"Can you read it to me?" She whispered with a small smile. Smirking he rolled his eyes.

"you know I was trying to find something in there that would help us get out of this predicament we've found ourselves in, not bring us closer together," he muttered.

"Did you find anything?"

"No," he sighed. Smiling at him she shifted and got comfortable again.

"Then read to me," turning to her he smirked.

"Gees, you don't want much, it's hard enough to translate and make sense of it in my head, let alone trying to explain things to someone else!"

"Well if you've been looking and reading that thing for something, maybe it'll help if you read it aloud. And besides if Daniel's right, he's going to work it out eventually and you're going to need an ally!" She smirked. Sighing he nodded.

"How do you do that?" He frowned, settling back against the head board with the book in front of him, and Sam shifted closer letting her head rest on his shoulder again.

"I'm just really good," she smirked. "Alright what's it say?" She asked, staring at the strange text.

"Ok," he sighed taking a deep breath. "Don't yell at me if it takes a while to get things right, dad taught me how to read and write this, and it was passed down to each male when they turned six." Swallowing she risked her question.

"Did Charlie learn it?"

"Yeah," he whispered. Clearing his throat he frowned. "Alright, it says…" He sighed, reading it silently quickly before translating it to her. _"1830, 4, 8…"_

"Ah can you explain something first?"

"The years are first, the second number is the day and the third at the moment is how many moons he's been back here," he smiled glancing at her.

"Oh," she smirked. "Thanks, carry on," smiling he shook his head.

"Ah, oh… _"8… Today I awoke to find little Jackson in bed with Marriea and I. He is growing up too fast! Soon he will be…"_ Frowning Jack paused. "Ah, I think it says four, but don't quote me on that," he smiled at her. Nodding she poked him gently.

"_I have barely been here these last few seasons. However I know that marriea is taking the best care of our son. He will be the only heir to carry on my name. He will be a good leader! He is so much more like his mother then myself and I thank my lucky stars each and every season that he is! Soon it will be time for me to go to another planet. The Stargate – that I have decided to call it – has been restricted to my self and only a small few. _

_We will all be heading to this planet that we were told about. It's called EARTH. It sounds so fascinating! The people that told us about it were headed there themselves. There are groups of people, they call them selves, 'Lantians' but others call them 'Ancients' they are one of the most powerful races in this galaxy!"_ Sighing he rubbed his eyes.

"Sorry I didn't know it was…" As what he had just said hit home Sam jerked up right. "What did you just say? Ancients?"

"Yeah," he frowned, staring at the book.

"That means that's how…" Shaking his head he sighed.

"Jackson wasn't Marriea's biological child, Ian came back with him after a mission, he was raised as Marriea's and no one ever said anything as it was kept as a huge secret, but Jackson was in fact the child of…" Frowning he started flipping pages til he got to the end. "Oh,"

"What is it?"

"Jackson's mother was," swallowing he looked up at her.

"Who?"

"I can't make out her name, I mean I can but I can't translate it,"

"Well how's it written there?"

"Ah, Mah'heeth," he frowned.

"Mah'heeth?"

"Yeah she was an ancient,"

"So Jayda could have the AG?"

"Yeah," he whispered.

"Maybe it wasn't the O'Neill bloodline after all," she whispered.

"Yeah, maybe,"

"Does it say anything else?"

"Not much, there are references to other diary's and days and… Then it just dies out. I mean I have a few things at home that tell me all about him, and about my great, great grandmother, Samthia, but…"

"Samthia?" She frowned.

"Ah, yeah. I think she was an ancient as well, well obviously. I also think that my great grand mother was as well. I mean Ian and Samthia had a boy, and they called him Dan'yel…"

"What was your great grandmother's name?" She frowned.

"Ah, Krystal,"

"They're not very, ancient-y names," Sam frowned screwing up her nose, as he looked at her. Smiling he shook his head. "What?" She smirked.

"Nothing," he smiled.

"Anyway so what was your grandfather's name? I mean they did have a boy right?"

"Well yeah, but they had a swag of kids,"

"So that means there could be…"

"They've all been tested Sam don't worry, I'm the only one who's got it," he sighed.

"You seem disappointed," she frowned.

"Well yeah wouldn't you be? I mean all your family is normal but you,"

"Anyway, keep going," she smiled. "So your grandparents had a swag of kids, what about your parents?"

"Nah it was just me and Joan,"

"You have a sister?" She squeaked, staring at him eyes wide with shock.

"Yeah, she's a few years younger," smiling she nodded.

"Ok, and then you had Charlie, what about Joan? Any kids?"

"Nah," he muttered, closing his eyes he looked at her seconds later as the tears swam around, "she was murdered on her sixteenth birthday," he whispered. Gasping Sam's eyes widened even further.

"Oh my god! Jack I'm so…"

"It's alright, not your fault, you weren't around, you…"

"Hang on," she whispered frowning. "Joan?"

"Yeah,"

"Not Joanie? Joanie Elise O'Neill?"

"Yeah," he frowned.

"Oh my god!"

"Sam what is it?"

"she was in my classes, she always raved about her older brother how he was special, and he was applying for the air force, that he was having trouble with his girl friend, that her parents and the girls parents were forcing them to get married, and…" Stopping as she saw his face contort, she swallowed. "She was talking about you wasn't she?"

"Yeah," he whispered. "Didn't think she had many friends," shaking her had she looked at him.

"She didn't, we were always in the same class and seated near each other as we'd say we were cousins and someone's name was hyphenated, and he so believe us, the moron!" She smirked. "We caught the same bus home, and everything. I'd get her to sit with my group of friends sometimes and others I'd just hang around with her, I didn't know she was murdered though," she whispered looking away. "She just never turned up one day, the teachers didn't know why and when I got to the address she gave me days before hand, I couldn't…"

"Couldn't what?" He whispered gently. Looking up at him, he saw the tears.

"she told me that something was going to happen, and if she didn't turn up to school after the party she was going to have for her sixteenth, to go to her house and ask to talk to a Jonathon. She said I could tell him anything, that he'd know where to look for her, he'd know where she was and who she was with,"

"Sam, what happened wasn't you're fault,"

"If I'd just gone up the drive,"

"Sammie, please don't do this, it was NOT your fault. The report said she'd been dead for nearly two days. She didn't even make it to her party," he whispered gently. Sniffling she watched him.

"I'm so sorry, I failed her," she mumbled, looking away, trying desperately to compose herself.

"Hey, if I promise to tell you everything will you stop beating your self up?"

"Maybe," she whispered. Smiling he shook his head, and took a deep breath.

"Look Joan, left home with this guy, he was taking her to the party. They never showed, everyone thought she was getting laid. He killed her Sam, that night. He raped her and dumped her body. She drowned, no one could do anything." Nodding she took a deep breath. "Do you want to finish this O'Neill family tree?" He smiled at her. Smiling she nodded.

"Yes," she barely whispered. Smiling he nodded.

"Ok,"

"So what was your grandfather's name?"

"Paul,"

"And your…"

"Mary," he smiled.

"And your parents names?" She frowned gently.

"Charlie, and rose,"

Walking through the halls Daniel was starting to get worried, Jack and Sam never showed for the first meal, and Jack wasn't in their room. Jayda said she hadn't seen Sam since the last meal of the day before, and no one had seen or heard from Jack since he stormed out of the middle meal, and disappeared into that room in the library. Jayda had told them that only king Ian had a key to unlock the room, and the fact that it appeared that Jack now had that key, only raised Daniel's suspicions even more.

Walking side by side with Teal'c, Jayda, and Jeremiah they came to Sam's room, where Daniel knocked on the door.

"Sam, it's Daniel, I'm coming in," he called, before trying the door, to find it locked. Knocking again he sighed. "Sam, open the door please," looking at Jack, he shrugged as he got up and hid the book again. Smiling at him, she sniffled, and went to unlock the door.

"Daniel what is it?"

"Have you seen Jack?"

"Yeah why?" She frowned.

"Is he alright?"

"You can ask him your self," she said gently, opening the door further and they saw Jack sitting on the floor head resting against the wall, as his eyes were closed.

"Jack?" Daniel called, groaning he sighed and turned his head and slowly opened his eyes as he feigned sleep.

"What Daniel?"

"You alright?"

"Yep,"

"Why are you in here?"

"To get away from your snoring!"

"Oh," he muttered, "When neither of you turned up for the first meal we all got worried!" He stated looking at them. Sighing Sam shrugged.

"Been trying to wake him," she said sheepishly. Smirking Daniel nodded.

"Don't worry Sam; I know how hard it is to wake him, if he knows there's no danger!" Daniel smirked.

"So what's going on? Three more days till Carter and I get hitched, what do we do?"

"You must start thinking about the charms you will choose for each other in two days,"

"So we choose these things the day before?" He frowned.

"Yes,"

"Why's that?"

"So the partner doesn't see it, or work out what the charm might be,"

"Oh so if I tell Carter I'll be looking out for some sort of doohickie, that's bad right?"

"Extremely, and as you have said that in front of her you must choose something different."

"Bummer huh?" He smirked looking at Sam, who smiled and shrugged gently.

"Alright kids, I'm out of here for a while… Need to think about everything, if I'm not back tonight Daniel, do NOT send out a search party, I'll be fine!" Jack stated as he pulled himself off the floor and headed for the door.

It had been twenty-four Earth hours since anyone had seen or heard from Jack, and Sam was starting to worry. As they walked with Jayda to the sanatorium, to get her wound looked at by Eleya, there was yelling and people rushing around.

"What's going on?" Daniel asked.

"Ah, someone's coming home, come on," she smiled jogging after the frantic people. Once they were spotted a blockade was put up to halt them. "What's going on?" Jay called out.

"We have strict instructions to keep you safe princess. You can not go any further, just in case." A man yelled, his gun trained on the gate as it connected. As everyone was armed and ready, when a limp body was thrown from the event horizon, and the 'gate disengaged, Jay gasped.

"Lexiea!" She exclaimed, fighting against her blockade. But they wouldn't let them pass. As they held Jayda, Sam, and Daniel back the medical teams ran in and attended to Lexiea.

As the three of them were waiting out side the sanatorium, Jay was growing more and more anxious. As she looked up at each person that exited the sanatorium, she grew more and more concerned that Eleya had not come out yet. As she was starting to let her emotions slowly take control she saw the doctor, emerge with a grave expression on her face.

"Eleya?"

"It's Lexiea, Jayda…"

"I know that!" She snapped. "I want to see her,"

"I'm sorry," she whispered.

"What…" As the words hit home Jayda swallowed.

"You have to let the people know, you have a ceremony of your own to prepare for now," Eleya said gently, before she turned around giving a sad smile to Sam and Daniel, before disappearing back into the sanatorium.

"Jay?" Sam said gently.

"She's gone, she's really gone," she whispered.

"We're so sorry,"

"Yeah," she whispered as she turned around and left the facility.

Jack frowned as he got closer to the village, or what he was now calling the very small city. He saw people running around. Everyone was frantic. Managing to stop a man he asked what was going on. When he was told that Queen Lexiea came back, but was dead before she came out the Stargate, Jack swallowed hard, letting the mans arm go. Moving through the 'city' he headed straight for the citadel, where he found Sam, Daniel, and Teal'c looking just as bad as the people in the village.

"Miss me?" He smirked as he walked over to them. As they didn't look up he frowned. "Yes I know what's happened,"

"Then how can you be… You?" Daniel asked, looking up at him.

"Because Daniel, this gives the next generation a chance to lead their people, no matter how tragic the events are. So I take it that Lexiea was on one of the missing teams?"

"Yeah, four," Sam replied gently.

"Makes sense, she was pretty cut up about not being able to mount a rescue for that particular team when we first got here,"

"What all those four or five days ago?" Daniel asked sarcastically.

"Yes Daniel, all that almost week ago!" Jack huffed. Before stalking off towards the room he knew Jay would be in.


	7. Chapter 5

It might start to get confusing a little in this one...

* * *

As Jack walked the halls he found Jayda's room. Knocking gently he opened the door, and walked in. seeing her crumpled form on the bed he took a deep breath as he closed the door behind him. Walking over he sat on the edge of the bed.

"Hey," he whispered. "I need to tell you something,"

"Go away!"

"Jay, please! Just listen to me, I know your upset, but its now your turn to lead your people; you can change things that you've always wanted changed! Those homeless and starving kids in that little laneway, you can get the builders to build a shelter for them, get people to help out to feed and bathe them. Give them old clothes that the people don't want anymore," he stated, as she shifted and looked up at him.

"Why are you doing this?"

"Because I care! I don't care what's happening to me and Carter, although I wish it wasn't, for her sake. I care about your people, I care about you. You must know that something does feel right? No one gives back a near dead body, no one gives a dead body back, something's not right, and I know you can feel it too,"

"But I don't know what to do!"

"Be sworn in! Become the queen, become the leader these people need, that these people deserve! Be like King Ian! Help these people, stop the starvation, stop the diseases, and stop the young children from dying before they turn five! Jay you CAN do these things, and you will! You've wanted to be able to make a difference, to change things. Well now's your chance!" Sniffling she sat up and hugged him suddenly.

"Thankyou," she whispered. Nodding against her shoulder he sighed and pulled back.

"Just be careful ok?"

"Will you help me?"

"We'll do our best, but the final decisions will be yours."

"I know, and thank you," smiling he nodded.

"Alright, come on; time to get you ready for your ceremony!" He grinned at her. Nodding she got up.

As Jayda stood in front of the entire village, and the rest of the planet looked on from their satellite feeds, she took a deep breath and took a step forward, as instructed. Standing in front of the man that had been her fathers gentleman's-gentleman, her protector, and with the royal family since she could remember. Now he stood in front of her holding the diadem that was soon to be placed on her head.

"Do you Jayda Samantha – Marie Heighten promise the people of our planet to keep with the traditions that King Ian had left in place?"

"I do,"

"Do you Jayda Samantha – Marie Heighten promise to take care of the people of this planet, before seeing to your own needs?"

"I do,"

"Do you Jayda Samantha – Marie Heighten promise to make sure that the people of this planet, are cared for?"

"I do,"

"Do you Jayda Samantha – Marie Heighten promise that by taking care of this planet and your people, if any urgent situation was to occur you would be the last to leave through the Stargate?"

"I do," she stated staring straight ahead and never faulting or hesitating. Swallowing the rising lump as he moved forward, he smiled at her.

"I hereby broadcast that you, Jayda Samantha – Marie Heighten are now the ruler of this world!" He stated lowering the diadem on her head gently, before taking a step back and bowing before her, as the rest of the people followed suit.

"Please levitate," she said gently. Looking at her, he grinned.

"Please genuflect," he stated, before reaching for his rapier. As she genuflected in front of him, he raised his rapier. "With this rapier, I formally broadcast that princess Jayda is now, queen Jayda. Levitate Queen Jayda Heighten." He stated before bowing before her again, as she levitated. Smiling her gaze caught Jack's, as he nodded slightly and smiled at her.

As the day was filled with the villagers partying, and celebrating the new queen the day seemed to fade rather quickly. Before any of the team knew it, it was already pitch black dark, and they could hardly see anything let alone the newly appointed queen, who had been ushered off several hours ago. As the partying was growing Jack though they should also call it a night and get ready for the following day. After all he and Sam were going to be married in about forty-eight Earth hours now.

"Alright campers, that's it for tonight, I'm calling it quits,"

"Oh Jack its just getting started!" Daniel protested.

"Well Daniel you can stay awake for as long as you desire, however Carter is coming with me, as we need our rest, tomorrow is a big day," he mocked.

"Yes sir," she said gently, and moved to his side.

"Behave Daniel, Teal'c you coming with us?"

"I believe it wise to stay with Daniel Jackson, O'Neill,"

"You do that!" He smiled before turning and looking at Sam. "Lets go, sleep awaits!" He grinned. Smirking she shook her head as they headed off. Jack making sure he held her hand tightly just in case someone tried to grab her.

As dawn broke, and the sun filtered through the windows, Jack found him self up and awaiting the rest of the clan as he sat waiting for the first meal. He had slowly gotten used to only eating three meals a day. The fact that the first meal was at day break, the middle meal wasn't until the sun was high in the sky, and the last meal was at the days end when the sun was lowering to its resting place took him a while to get used to. The fact that nothing was eaten between was hard enough without throwing physical labour into the mix.

Lucky for Jack he knew he was over exaggerating, since all he'd done in the last, almost, week was sit around complaining, working out that his great, great grandfather was in fact the king Ian that left this world years ago, and not to mention the fact he and Carter had unintentionally became 'engaged' and were now due to be 'married' the following day. He knew that know matter what happened, the ramifications of this were going to be huge! He also knew that Jayda knew he was related to her.

With their special and uniqueness they had communicated with each other via telepathy. Much to Jack's amazement she was actually a really nice young lady. Too bad she had to grow up way too quickly. He knew that Lexiea's body was some sort of sign. He was sure of it, and he had expressed his views to Jayda, who happened to agree. They both knew that something was going to happen. But when and where was another question entirely.

Sighing as he looked around Jack grinned as he saw Jayda, Jeremiah, Daniel, Teal'c and Sam all walk into the room. He waited until they took their respective seats and then smirked at Jayda before voicing what he wanted to say as soon as he saw the group.

"Well its about time!"

"Yes it is Jack," Jayda smiled gently. "You and Major Carter are aware that today you will be separated from each other and you will go about finding and purchasing your charms for each other?"

"Yep!" Jack grinned, casting a glance at Sam.

"Sam, are you alright?" Daniel frowned. Looking up she smiled.

"Yeah Daniel I'm fine,"

"Sweet!" Jack grinned. "So we eat, and then what? Danny goes with Carter and T comes with me? Or…"

"You must endeavour this alone Jack," Jay smiled at him.

"Oh, well that just sucks what if I get lost?"

"You will not, you have found your way around many a times in the past days," smirking he shrugged.

"Ok, you got me there,"

As Jack was walking through the 'city' he sighed. He knew what he wanted to get for Sam, but finding it was another question. He was going to have to talk to some of the natives, and that just never sat well with him after several occasions with natives. As he wondered closer and closer to the edge of this village he sighed. Turning around he looked over the land before him, before turning and filing out of the city, and into the unknown.

Walking around he heard several strange noises that were slowly starting to get to him. Stopping in his tracks he could have sworn that he heard what sounded like a tiger or lion growling behind him. Spinning around he stared at the creature, which started to back up.

"Holy…"

"You speak," it whispered taking two tentative steps closer, which caused Jack to back up.

"Ah, I think *I'm* the one that should have said that!"

"Do not fear me; I am merely here to help you in your quest,"

"And what quest is that?"

"The one in finding your partners charm of course!"

"Ok, your starting to freak me out a bit!"

"Why is that?"

"Well for starters you're an animal, and were I come form, animals cant talk!"

"I am more then just a mere animal, Jonathon,"

"Ok, how'd you know my name?"

"Your entire life is an open book to me; I can see your soul and what you desire. I know that you wish to find a charm for Samantha that had to do with the animal species you calls 'feline' or cats."

"Ah maybe,"

"You wish to find her something that would not be too big and could be covered with what you tend to call a watch, or a bracelet."

"Ok, now your REALLY creeping me out!"

"I have what you desire Jonathon," with that said Jack frowned, and saw a small rock by the lions feet that had a small paw print engraved into it. "Take this and give it to the cleric, he will then engrave it into Samantha's wrist,"

"Ah, thanks I think,"

"You can not mention this encounter to anyone Jonathon,"

"Yeah I don't think they'd believe me if I started talking about a talking lion so don't worry,"

"They would, and the people would know who you are, you can not tell anyone of this encounter."

"Yeah ok, I get it, I won't say a word! Thanks for this," he smiled gently, as he carefully took a step forward, swallowing hard as he reached before the lions feet and took the rock, seconds before the lion disappeared. "You didn't feel the need to disappear BEFORE I reached for it?" He called rather aggravated. Huffing he shoved the rock into his pockets after examining it carefully and smiling at it, and slowly made his way back to the village.

"What am I going to get? I have no idea what he likes, well other then hockey and fishing," Sam sighed sitting dejectedly on a rock by the far side of the village when something moving in the forest caught her eye. Turning she looked around. As no one was watching her she got up, and moved slowly into the forest. Gasping as she felt a hand on her shoulder. Spinning around her eyes widened as she trembled slight.

"Do not fear me Samantha,"

"Who… How… What are you?" She asked shakily, taking a small step back.

"I am here to help you with your quest,"

"My, what?"

"You are to find a charm for Jonathon is that correct? You are to be married tomorrow,"

"How do you know that?"

"Because I know all, I am of the land," swallowing she nodded.

"Ok, but I…"

"Do not fear Samantha. You know that Jonathon likes both fishing and hockey, but which would he most prefer?"

"Ah, fishing I think," she whispered.

"Well then I give you this, as your charm for Jonathon. Keep it safe and give it to the clerics tomorrow, where they will embed it into Jonathon's wrist. It is small enough to be hid under what you call a watch. However the markings are visual to all no matter if you hide it beneath such a device or not." He stated before lowering his gaze to the small rock by his feat. Swallowing Sam watched him.

"What now?"

"You are not to relay this meeting to anyone,"

"I'm pretty sure they'll think I'm insane if I start talking about a talking lion, helping me!" She stated watching him, smiled.

"That is what Jonathon said, you are meant for each other Samantha, and no matter you wish to deny your selves. What ever the corollaries are of this ceremony, you and Jonathon will be cosseted by all that is good." He stated before he disappeared. Gasping Sam spun on her spot wanting to ask more questions. Stopping she looked at the small rock. Crouching down she picked it up and saw the small picture or rather fossil of a bass. Smiling she gripped it tightly in her hand before resting her hand against her chest as she looked around.

As she walked back into the village, she looked at the rock again, before putting it in her pocket for safe keeping. Smiling as she saw Daniel and Teal'c standing around looking lost, she moved towards them.

"Hey guys!"

"Sam!" Daniel grinned.

"How are you Major Carter?"

"Good Teal'c. I found what I want, or rather I'm hoping it's what the colonel likes," she frowned, slightly.

"Can we see it?" Daniel asked totally excited.

"I wouldn't recommend that Carter," Jack's voice filtered through her brain, as she turned and looked at him.

"Sir,"

"As you were Carter," he sighed.

"Everything alright Jack?" Daniel frowned.

"No, not really. I think we need to learn a bit more about this place, about its customs, and its people!" Jack stated. Frowning Daniel watched him.

"Why?"

"Lets just say I had an encounter,"

"What sort?"

"That I can't really say, let alone explain,"

"Why?"

"Because its hard to explain something that you don't entirely understand your self," Sam said staring at the building behind Daniel.

"What?" Daniel frowned.

"I had the same encounter," she said gently, before looking at Jack.

"Really?"

"Yeah, I said something and I was told you said something similar,"

"Ah, the thinking I'm crazy thing?"

"Yea," she whispered. "I mean yes sir," she amended quickly.

"Calm down Carter, it's alright." Turning he raised his eye brows at Daniel. "Care to do a bit of snooping?"

"What exactly are we looking for?"

"Oh I don't know anything about the royal family really, anything about this king Ian everyone has so highly on a pedestal, and just anything about the planet in general,"

"That's a lot to look for in a day Jack,"

"Well we better get to it then!" Jack smiled.

"Ah, Jack this is starting to go way out of my league!" Daniel stated bring a book over to the table the group had taken up residency at while going through the archives and anything else they could get their hands on.

"Why Daniel?"

"Because I've never seen this writing before,"

"Ah?" Jack frowned. Gasping as Daniel put the book in front of him. Skimming over it Jack was so lost in the moment he didn't see the strange looks from Daniel or Teal'c.

"What is it?" Sam frowned leaning over his shoulder.

"Ah, another diary…"

"What do you mean 'another diary'?" Daniel frowned.

"Oh I was reading one a few days ago,"

"You can read that?" Daniel gasped.

"Ah yeah,"

"Well what does it say?" Taking a deep breath he frowned.

"Um…" He muttered before finding something of relevance. _"1825, 5, 4639…"_

"Ah Jack, numbers really don't…"

"The first is the year, the second is the month and the last is how many moons he's been there for," Sam prattled off before looking back over Jack's shoulder. "That means this is… Colonel, this is a carry on from the other one!" Sam gasped, looking up at him. Nodding he sighed.

"Shall I continue?" He smirked.

"Sorry," she smiled.

"Alright, where was I?" He muttered. _"Today is the day, I leave little Jackson and Marriea, we are heading to Earth, and I am more the dubious to see if Mah'heeth will be there, but I can only dream!"_

"Who's Mah'heeth?" Daniel frowned.

"Jackson's biological mother,"

"And who's Jackson?"

"Ian's first and only child on this planet," Jack stated still skimming the pages.

"That doesn't really help!"

"Marriea was Ian's wife, Jackson was their son however Ian and Mah'heeth were his biological parents. He came back with Jackson one day and Marriea raised him as her own. Mah'heeth was an ancient," Sam stated resting her chin on Jack's shoulder.

"Oh," Daniel stated with a small frown.

"_1830, 8, 20… it has only been twenty moons since I have been here on Earth, I am deciding to send this back to Marriea so she knows I am well. I miss her so much and little Jackson! He was such a lively little man! I wish him all the best! I know Marriea will tell the people something has happened when I do not return, but my love I can not return, something has happened and the first chance I get I will send this to you! _

_I will later see you in the after life, and will watch over little Jackson with you. I have meet many people and there is one who reminds me so much of you! Her name is Samthia, she is bold and smart, and would bare many a sons. If we get the chance one of them will come back and help you and little Jackson in the running of our planet!"_ Stopping there Jack, swallowed the lump that was rising.

"What is it?" Sam asked gently.

"Everything pans out," he sighed, closing the book. "He had one son with Samthia, his name was Dan'yel, Dan'yel married Krystal, and they had, Janet, Sel'mah, Jorja, Paul, Joan, and Jonah. Paul was my grandfather and he married Mary, and they had Charlie. Charlie married Rose, and they had me and my sister Joan." He stated staring at the book.

"So this king Ian guy is actually related to you?" Daniel questioned.

"Ah yeah," Jack whispered.

"What else did it say?"

"There was something about…" Jack froze re-opening the book and flicked to the back of the book. _"Before I left I transformed Del'ral into the protective lion. Only Jackson or one of my heirs will be able to see and speak with him. When the time is right, the bride to be of one of my heirs will see and speak with him as well. When this time comes, you need to be aware. Be aware that all you know will be threatened and only they will be able to save you form your fate. _

_They must be married before this happens, and if by any chance the ceremony does not be completed they will not be able to help. They must be joined. I can not tell you who they are, but his name is Jonathon. Del'ral will know them, and will appear to them. They will need all their own strength as well as everything that our family has. They will travel there from Earth. Look after them and treat them right! You will see their power once they are joined as one!_

_If you do not know who they are, look for their markings, they will want to show their friends they came with, and each other. Jonathon will have…"_ Stoping Jack looked up at Sam. "You really don't want to know that part do you? Kind of defeats the purpose don't you think?" Smirking at him she rolled her eyes.

"But you will know so why can't I?" She huffed. Smiling at her, he shook his head.

"I'll skip it, I'll have to scan it to work out where it ends but I won't read it," sighing she rolled her eyes.

"Alright," she pouted. Smiling he shook his head as he started skimming the text again.

"Ok, here we go," he smiled. _"They will be second guessing everything and the corollaries that this marriage will have will be great to them, and they will suffer many things but with their power they will be an unstoppable force that our galaxy needs. I only hope that they make it and be wed before anything happens. There are many of the Goa'uld that will be tying to stop them from knowing their predetermined fate. They MUST be joined Marriea!"_

"And that's all it says," Jack sighed, turning the page.

"There's one missing," Daniel pointed out.

"Yeah I think he ripped it out, and kept it…"

"Is that what you were taught from?" Sam asked watching him as she sat back. Sighing he nodded.

"Yeah, it's nothing really, other then 'I love you my love, this is for our children so they can communicate with us as we revert back to our native language as our bodies perish, and our souls are released.'"

"And you remember that?"

"Come on Danny how you can NOT remember something like that?!"

"Good point!" Sighing Jack nodded.

"Now that we have some understanding, we must get this all out the way so we can head home. The faster this ceremony is here the faster we can head back home!" Sighing the others nodded, their agreement, as they all suddenly stoped and went into their own realms of internal questions and what if's.


	8. Chapter 6

The time has come :p

* * *

As Sam was being bathed, a fact of 'royal' life she would never get used to, she started thinking about what the diary meant when it talked about the power that will be unleashed. Daniel and Teal'c were strong believers that it was written about her and Jack, and that once they are married on this planet something's going to happen. Sam couldn't get her mind off the fact she actually thought that they were right! Coming back to the present when she heard a small voice, she smiled at the young girl.

"Ma'am, we've finished, you can step out of the tub and we will begin to dry, and purify you before you're attired." She smiled at Sam, who nodded and followed the instructions she was given.

On the other side of the citadel, Jack was bathing him self, after he'd finally gotten rid of the young boys that were dotting on him. He found it rather uncomfortable that someone other then his wife would be bathing him. As he finally finished what they had told him to do, with the liquids they had given him Jack got out of the tub and dried him self off. As the towel was wrapped tightly around his waist the young men came back in with the clothes he was going to have to wear.

Swallowing he sighed as he saw the white material. Frowning he moved across to it, and knelt next to it, as he fingered it gently. It was silk. It looked like a dress with gold trimmings. He knew by now not to argue about the clothes, as they had let them where they're SG uniforms during the day and the tunics when they had to eat.

"So now what?" He asked gently as he stood. One of them men moved to him and draped a small amount of cloth over his right shoulder.

"Now we must purify you. You must…"

"Wait a minute; are you going to explain everything that you must do?"

"We are to make sure you understand what is going to happen sir," grumbling Jack nodded.

"Alright," he sighed.

"With this cloth we will wipe your entire body with these liquids that were used in your bath. By doing this it makes sure that, they are not only absorbed into the skin through the bathing, but are also on the skin when it comes time for you to meet with your lady."

"Ok then what?'

"Then we shall dress you," he smiled as the towel was removed and Jack tensed yet again.

"You know I could really do this by my self,"

"We must do it for you sir; you will not be pure if we allow you to do this,"

"Yeah what ever," he mumbled as he sighed.

Sam frowned as she looked at the material that the girls had ready to 'wrap' her in. it looked just like her other garment that she had to wear. The pyjama's that they had given her were so comfortable. She had to admit however that the sarong had been rather comfortable was well, but a bit too revealing for the likes of being around her teams mates. Sam moved forward as the towel was taken from her, and she was given back her washed, dried, and now clean underwear she was wearing only hours before.

As she raised her arms, the white material was wrapped ever so tightly low around her hips; Sam swore that she could see her pelvic bone above the edge of the material. As it was wrapped around her twice, she swallowed and thanked her lucky stars as her arms were lowered for her. They then proceeded to bring it up and over her right shoulder so her midriff was partly covered this time. She noticed that it had gold trimming, and that the bottom had golden embroidery on it.

As she took a deep breath the material was passed down her back and tide to a small loop that was concealed just above her tailbone. Once that was fastened, Sam watched as another bit of material, also white and silky, was past under the sash that went over her shoulder and was tightly wrapped around her chest. As it was wrapped around her twice, the remaining material was tided to the left side of the sarong, and then was left to drape down her body. Once she was dressed, she was forced to kneel, before the four young girls.

As they wove a native flower in her hair, and fixed it to a small tiara. She noticed that there was another bit of material, this time crystal blue, which was attached to the tiara, and was draped over her face. Realising that she couldn't see out of it, she swallowed.

"Ah…"

"This is so your man in waiting doesn't see you before the time is right," one of the girls reassured her.

"Ok," Sam whispered with a shaky voice.

"Everything will be alright, we will guide you to the room in which you will be with your man in waiting and be purified once again, only this time as one." Nodding Sam stood and took the girls hands as they led her out of the room.

As the silky material was passed over his head Jack winced slightly. He knew something was going to happen, he knew something bad was going to happen. As he managed to see light again, he forced a small smile at one of the men. He noticed that the material went to his ankles and that it was about eighteen sizes too big. As he was about to say something, he saw another man walk over with that horrid gold belt that got them into all this trouble to start with.

"Ah, I'm not wearing that again!" He stated watching them.

"But you must! This is the symbol of how you became affianced." Grumbling he sighed and shook his head.

"Alright, just don't tighten it like last time!" Smiling the men nodded. As the belt was wrapped around his waist and fastened loosely, Jack ginned. "That's better!" He stated, before he noticed that there was a pair of crystal blue tights being held out to him.

"You do not wish us to dress you in these, so you may do so your self," one of the more timid men stated. Sighing Jack took the tights, and put them on under the white 'dress'. Once they were in place he looked at them expectantly. They moved forward and started to re-arrange the 'dress'. They started to bring it up and tuck certain parts of it into the belt, before tightening it as far as possible.

"Gees!" Jack gasped, staring at them. When he looked down he noticed that the 'dress' was in fact a rather long tunic. It was with gold trimming, yes, but it also had golden embroidery around the bottom of it. It sat just above his knees, and looked as though it was pleated and that it was its natural length. Looking up, he smiled at them. "You boys are good!" Smiling they grinned at each other.

"If you come with us, we will take you to be purified as one with your lady to be," the eldest smiled at him, and moved out of the room, before Jack and the remaining three men.

As Sam entered the room, she could feel his presence. She knew that he'd been closer to the room they were now in, by the length of time it took them to walk her through the halls to get to it. She knew she was close to him, by the smell that was filling her nostrils. As she felt the hands release her, the young girls smiled at him.

"We will leave you both in the present company of cleric Gorman. He will make sure you do not see your lady to be, before the time is right, and he will also take the charms that you have chosen. Once you have be purified as one he will escort you to the basilica." Then the eight young people were gone, closing the door behind them, leaving Jack, Sam, and this Gorman character.

"Now what?" Jack sighed moving to Sam's side to help her sit in a chair.

"Now, we must purify your souls, and see how…" Stopping mid sentence, he looked at Jack. "You my friends are more then just compatible. You should have been married many, many seasons ago. It is an honour to be here during this time."

"Ah yeah ok," Jack frowned.

"At least you can see!" Sam sighed. Smirking he waved his hand in front of her face. "Stop it!" She laughed reaching for his hand. Laughing he shook his head.

"Sorry Carter, but you not being able to see and not biting my hand… I'm having fun with this!" He smirked.

"Payback, sir… It's really a bitch," she smiled.

"Yeah, yeah whatever Carter," he smirked, as the cleric moved closer, and pressed his hand to their foreheads. Gasping Sam's eyes widened, as she started to shake. While he was draining her soul of the evil within her, Jack was just as incapable to move. What seemed to be a life time later he moved away. Gasping Jack moved to Sam's slumped form.

"Jack?" She whispered as she felt a hand on her back.

"Yeah," he chocked out, before a coughing fit over took him. "You alright?"

"I think so," she whispered as he helped her to sit back up. Turning Jack glared at the cleric.

"What the hell was that?"

"That was cleaning your souls; you have been ridded of evil, and are of pure heart. We may now go to the basilica, once you present your charms to me," he smiled at Jack, knowing that nothing was going to stand between this couple. Grabbing the rock, from Sam's hand he threw them both at the clerics feet while continuing to glare at him. Turning as Sam shifted, he sighed.

"I wish you weren't wearing that thing! Are you sure your ok?" He whispered.

"Yeah," she muttered, as he helped her to stand. Leaning heavily against him, Jack wrapped his arms tightly around her.

"Hang in there Sammie, its almost over… Just a tattoo then you can lie down alright?" He whispered into her ear as they left the room. Nodding she squeezed her eyes shut, also wishing she wasn't wearing the cloth over her face. She wanted to see him, see his reaction to what just happened, but she couldn't. By the time they'd get to talk about it, all would be forgotten, and their instant reactions gone.

"You know for the amount of time we've been waiting in here, this better be worth it!" Daniel whispered to Teal'c as they sat at the front of the basilica.

"I believe it will be Daniel Jackson."

"Ever the optimist," Daniel muttered.

"I just wish we could be there with them, they have no idea what's going to happen, and I'm pretty sure neither of them will be together until this 'purification' where they obviously get 'purified' together, before coming here. I'm just over cautious since Jack read from that diary," Daniel whispered, making sure no one head him.

"I believe that everything will be fine indeed Daniel Jackson,"

"Maybe, but then again…" Daniel was cut off as some sort of music was played, and everyone started to stand. Moving to stand he saw Jack and Sam at the entrance to the basilica. Grinning, he nodded, before the cleric, moved forward and he got a better look at his friends. Gasping Daniel's eyes widened, as he saw Sam leaning heavily against Jack and with a bit of cloth over her face. Still standing up right thank god.

"Hey look, Danny and T are at the front," Jack muttered to which she smirked.

"Can't… Remember?"

"Oh yeah sorry forgot about that,"

"Liar," she muttered back.

"Sometimes," he whispered. As they got to the front of the basilica, everyone was seated and the cloth was removed from Sam's face. Seeing her for the first time, Jack could still see the hurt in her eyes and tightened his grip on her. Smiling at him gently she managed to force her self to push away from him slightly, and stand next to him unaided.

"We are here today, in order of Jonathon and Samantha. They were once strangers who came through the Stargate with our queen. But now they are friends amongst us. Today they will show their love and devotion to each other for the rest of their lives through what they have chosen." As he held up two rocks their were gasps and clapping throughout the basilica.

"Today I take this, and embed its importance into your wrist Jonathon," he stated moving the rock that was now red, to Jack's left wrist. As soon as it touched his skin Jack winced but didn't make a sound. Minutes later Gorman removed the rock, and smiled at the imprint of the fish, or in actually fact the 'Australian Bass' he now saw. Turning to Sam she took a deep breath and held out her left arm as well.

"Today I take this, and embed its importance into your wrist Samantha," he stated, as he pressed the reddening rock to her wrist. Again as it touched her skin Sam winced but didn't say anything. After they had both been 'branded', everyone watched in silence and awe, as Gorman, continued.

"As of today, throughout this galaxy and the many more that accept our ways of legally binding people, soul to soul, may you never be separated, and live a happy and fulfilling life in one another's arms," smiling at them, he dusted both 'tattoos' with a powder that helped the burning sensation, before they were taken from the basilica.

"Hey Jay, before they get locked away can Teal'c and I talk to them please?" Seeing his distress Jay smiled and nodded.

"Of course Daniel, please follow me." She stated and took them form the basilica, to the citadel, and on to the room Sam had been occupying during their stay. Knocking on the door, Jay unlocked it, before opening it, to see them checking out each others 'charms'.

"HEY!" Daniel squeaked. Moving into the room he grinned at them, as he looked at their wrists. "They look really good!"

"Yeah they do!" Jack commented.

"Hey I was thinking," Daniel whispered suddenly.

"Yeah?"

"Well what if what that diary said was right? I mean what if it was talking about you two, and there's something you have to, I don't know work out or something?"

"Daniel, I can assure you that Carter and I don't have any magic powers," Jack whispered glancing over Daniel's shoulder to Teal'c and Jayda.

"But I'm just saying, it said you had to be joined. Now you are, what do you think is going to happen? I mean I know they'll lock you two in here for the next ten days, but seriously! What if its something that only happens now that your 'joined'?"

"Daniel…"

"No Jack hear me out, since you've read what was written I've been thinking, it said what, something about not knowing their predetermined fate, right?"

"Yeah?" Sam frowned, deciding to join in.

"Well what if this power only comes out once you've accepted and realised your fate?"

"What that we acknowledge that we're supposed to be together no matter what?"

"Yeah,"

"Daniel, no offence, but I highly doubt that! I mean seriously, if anything it should have happened by now right?"

"No, not necessarily! If there's going to be an attack here or on Earth then maybe it'll come out then, but until then, it's like you have to accept your fate," he shrugged.

"Has anyone told you, you think way too damned much Danny boy?" Jack muttered. "Anyway I think Jayda's getting a bit antsy. So we'll see you in ten days if we haven't killed each other first," he smirked flicking a mock glare at Sam, who smiled at him.

"Yeah sure," he sighed, before he walked out.

"Well what do ya know, only four days left!" Jack grinned.

"Yeah," Sam sighed.

"What is it?" Jack asked as he shifted to get a better look of her.

"Nothing,"

"Come on Carter,"

"You know technically you can't call me that anymore, I mean if this is a galaxy thing," smiling he shook his head.

"Well if we start calling you O'Neill T's going to get confused!" Laughing she turned and buried her head into his chest as he held her tightly.

"I suppose," she smirked, before pulling away to look at him.

"So come on what is it?"

"I just miss being outside, staring out the windows isn't the same!" She stated, watching him. Smiling he nodded.

"You know we're going to have to tell Danny and T about this sudden telepathy thing you've got going!" He smiled kissing her forehead.

"Do we have to? And its not telepathy!"

"Then what would you call it huh? And yes we do!"

"I can see things Jack, I can't read peoples minds like you!"

"So maybe there was some truth behind what good ol' king Ian wrote?"

"Maybe, but I don't want to speculate!"

"Of course not! That's Daniel's job!" He smirked.

"All I'm saying is that since we've been 'joined' or 'branded' or whatever you want to call it, I'm feeling different, I can't explain it, and things are happening."

"Yeah I've felt a bit off too," he sighed, before falling back against the pillows, as Sam snuggled closer to him, letting her head rest on his chest. "What ever happens from here on in Sam, I'll support you,"

"I know, and the same to you,"

"You know this means that when we get back…"

"If we get back,"

"No Sam, we're going back to Earth, I promise you! And when we get back, things are going to be different, we'll have to end our previous relationships if you want to go down that road."

"My place is by your side now Jack, nothing is going to stop us from defeating the Goa'uld and if that prophecy or what ever you want to call it is right, then we better be expecting a few good things to come from this!"

"Yeah? Like what?"

"Not sure,"

"Sure your not sure," he smirked.

"Are you trying to work on me to get me to tell you?"

"Never!" He stated sarcastically. Smiling she sighed.

"I just don't think, that it's wise to talk about something that we have no control over. I mean when we go back through the 'gate, there might not be anything left for us, I mean, Pete probably moved on, and…"

"Kerri," he whispered.

"And Kerri probably has too, but then again nothing might have changed. There will still be the heartache for someone when we go back, whether it be ours or theirs." She sighed, moving she sat up looking at him. "I know we have to stay together Jack, and I don't want to be with anyone other then you, but we have to think about everything here. We know that the days are a lot shorter here then on earth. If we work out, that they have twelve hour days, and Earth has twenty-four, we can safely assume that the four of us will be MIA by now!"

"Maybe yes, but…"

"Not maybe Jack, we've been here for what, twelve days, that's about twenty-four Earth days, that's almost a month! All our codes will be locked out of the system, and we'll have trouble being allowed back. But once we get checked out on some random planet, hopefully they'll allow us back and Janet can have a closer look at us."

"Hey I want you to promise me something,"

"What?" She whispered.

"I want you to promise me that you'll stop thinking like we have to stay here or that we'll be stranded somewhere else…"

"But Jack can't you…"

"Please Sam, I don't need to be reminded that we may never get home, that the four of us would have to stay off world somewhere else, that we might end up being split up, Teal'c heading back to Chulak, and Daniel, well he'd probably hitch a ride with some alien to an ancient outpost or something, and I don't even want to begin to think what would happen to us!"

"Nothing's going to happen to us I promise you that! I'll never leave your side Jack, during the fight with the Goa'uld, the Replicators, or anything else that the galaxy throws at us. And when we're home nothing there can take me from you either, no matter what we're dealt." Smiling at her Jack couldn't help it, they'd been talking for non stop, over the last six days, and now he wanted to show her everything that he cared about. Looking at her as she lay back down by his side.

Leaning down Jack pressed his lips to hers, kissing her gently. As she parted her lips, without hesitation, he dove his tongue into her moth and started to devour her. His hands ran up her sides, and over her abdomen and stomach. As he let them run back over her abdomen, he pulled back slightly, giving a wicked grin, and she rolled her eyes.

"Can't wait for something to be in there," he whispered.

"Me neither," she muttered into his mouth.

"Boy or girl?" He smirked, just making sure that they were on the same page. Pulling back she watched him.

"Just as long as its healthy I don't care!" Grinning at her, Jack couldn't wait anymore. He pulled him self to lie over her, as he fiddled with the sarong that she was now wearing. Finding the knot with her help, Jack held her hips off the bed as he fiddled with it, and un-doing it. Lowering her back on the mattress her pulled back to stare at her.

"You sure about this?"

"If your having second thoughts about starting something you can't finish…" She whispered, before he cut her off.

"Who said anything about not finishing?"

"Then prove it," she muttered reaching her left hand to the back of his head and drawing him back to her. "No more talking," she whispered into his mouth seconds before he devoured her completely. Hands were everywhere but they never once broke their embrace.

"I love you," he whispered.

"Mm, I said no talking," she smirked as he pulled back to look at her as just their noses were touching.

"And I'm the man of the place," he smiled at her.

"Well that might change, if your not a good boy," she smiled. Stunning even her self with her next words. "I've always loved you, and nothings going to keep me from you anymore Jonathon O'Neill!" Grinning at her Jack couldn't take it anymore. He was going to pop. Leaning back in he held her tightly, as his hands and mouth worked on exploring every millimetre of her body.


	9. Chapter 7

The following four days went even faster then Jack thought possible. If the previous six days were anything to go by, the speed of the last four was impossible. Shifting slightly he sighed, gripping Sam's waist tighter. They'd made love every night since, and he couldn't believe that she was his, and she was actually willing to stand by him no matter what.

'_How could life get any better?'_ He thought. Feeling her shifting by his side Jack grinned down at her as she glanced up at him. Smiling she reached up and placed a gentle kiss to his lips, before snuggling back up to his side.

"You do realise that as soon as Daniel and T wake up, they'll be in here right?"

"I had a feeling, but I don't want to move just yet,"

"So you're rather comfortable then?" Grinning she nodded.

"Yep!"

"Well we'll have to see about that!" He huffed, shifting and pinning her on her back, with her wrists by her shoulders, in one swift move, causing her to squeal. As they both laughed, Jack lent in and kissed her deeply. Moaning she sighed contently, before they heard someone knocking and then a key turning in the lock.

"Shit!" She whispered pulling away from him. Grabbing his pants and shirt Jack got dressed in no time. Sam on the other hand, had her bra and shirt on, and was fiddling with trying to get her pants on, under the covers as the door opened.

"Hey!" Daniel grinned. Smiling at him they both nodded.

"Hey Daniel,"

"Yeah, hey Danny boy,"

"Come on the first meal is going to be huge! Your ten days are up! I bet you can't wait to go outside huh?" He smirked.

"Oh definitely!" Sam grinned at him.

"Sweet so you coming?"

"Yeah just got to change remember?" She smiled gently at him.

"Oh yeah right, so I'll see you there?"

"Yep," Sam smiled. Nodding Daniel grinned and closed the door behind him. Letting out the breath she didn't know she was holding, Sam fell back against the sheets, as Jack sighed and fell next to her. As she looked at him she smiled.

"He's ALWAYS got bad timing!" Laughing Sam shook her head.

"Don't worry about it," she whispered leaning over and placing a delicate kiss to his lips.

"How can I, when I get that after the encounter?" He smiled at her, leaning over the bed to kiss her deeply. Pushing her back gently, as her arms ran up his sides, and she wrapped them both around his neck.

"You know, he'll just come back if we don't make an appearance soon?" She muttered into his mouth, grinning evilly as he groaned, and pulled back.

"You're just plain evil!" Laughing she shook her head.

"No I'm not didn't you hear Gorman? He drained the evil from my soul," she smirked.

"Yeah like I'd believe that!"

"Come on," she whispered getting up as he pulled away.

"You really are no fun you know?" He pouted rolling onto his back. Laughing at him Sam knelt on the bed, after she fastened the sarong around her hips and the material top to her chest.

"You just don't know what tonight will bring," she whispered against his ear, biting his lobe gently, as he groaned. Pulling back she smiled.

"You're an evil, evil women Samantha Carter!" He stated before getting up and letting her help him with his tunic, before pulling her to him for a long and lingering kiss.

"So?" Daniel grinned as they sat next to each other, looking at the food in front of them.

"So?" Sam and Jack countered. Smiling he shook his head.

"I swear Sam, if those ten days turned you into a mini Jack, I think you better warn me so I can go hang my self!" He laughed. Smiling she shook her head, letting her right hand drop to her abdomen.

"I do not think that would wise Daniel Jackson,"

"Oh Teal'c it's just a phrase," Jack smiled. "And no Danny if anything I think I'd be the one being changed! I mean ten days with techno-babble?" Laughing Daniel nodded.

"Yeah ok, you win! Although I can see some of your mannerisms already being picked up by Sam!" Daniel smiled.

"Yeah like what?"

"Oh just this and that," he smiled coyly.

"Such as?" Jack prodded. Smiling at the banter Sam bowed her head as she continued to pick at her food.

"Just the little things, nothing to be alarmed about… Yet," He smirked.

"Yeah what ever! Ten days you can't pick up someone else bad habits!"

"You can if you're locked away with that person!"

"Daniel!"

"Jack?"

"Why do you have to be so difficult?"

"I'm not being…"

"Alright can you two PLEASE stop talking about bad habits that I may or may not have picked up?" Sam asked.

"Oh you know we only do it, to get a bite!" Jack smirked, which earned him a slap across the arm. "Hey what was that for?" He huffed. Smiling evilly at him, she shook her head.

"You know what!"

"See!" Daniel protested. "That's one right there!"

"What did I do?" Sam frowned looking at him.

"You answered that like Jack would of!"

"What?" Jack frowned.

"She said 'you know what'!"

"And?" Sam frowned.

"That's an O'Neill trademark!" Daniel huffed.

"Oh so the fact that we have some of the same phrases, since like forever makes it a bad habit of mine ay?" Jack questioned, with a toying smile.

"Well…"

"Daniel don't answer that," Sam smiled rolling her eyes at Jack, as he mock glared at her. Just then there was a massive shake of the ground.

"Earthquake!" Jack exclaimed.

"What's an 'Earthquake'?" Jayda questioned trying not to show her fear.

"It's when what we call plate tectonics, shift and come together, move away from each other, or grind against each other as they pass under the land. Its what causes the shaking, as they grind against, slip under one another, or pull away from each other." Jack stated. Grabbing Sam and making sure she wasn't going to get hurt by anything that might decide to fall their way.

As the shaking stopped everyone looked at him in utter surprise. Frowning as he looked at his team mates and Jayda, he realised what he'd just said.

"What? I do know SOME things!" He huffed.

"Yeah well why keep them in the dark all the time?"

"Well I wouldn't want to make you feel un-wanted Daniel," he smirked back.

"Yeah what ever!" Daniel sighed.

"Do these Earthquakes happen often?"

"It really depends on what plate you're on. See on earth, the tectonic plates have all different names, there's the north American plate, south American plate, indo – Australian plate, the an…"

"Carter what your saying means absolutely squat to her,"

"Oh sorry," she smiled gently.

"Try it in English," smirking she rolled her eyes as she looked at Jay who grinned.

"Well when one of these plates moves towards, along side of, or away from another these quakes form. Now if you live somewhere like, the country Australia, then you wont have any quakes as the plate they're on is pretty big and they're no where near the edges. However if you live in say America, on the west side more then anywhere else, you will have many in one year. This is 365 days."

"So it depends on…"

"Your majesty, you must come quickly!" A man yelled from the entrance. Frowning they all got up and started making their way to the entrance, when the ground shook again.

"I don't think it's an earthquake," same whispered as Jack once again grabbed her, holding her tightly.

"Can you see anything?" He muttered. Shaking her head she sighed.

No, but it doesn't mean that… I mean we've been here for the first few weeks of this season and by the way they're all behaving I don't think this is a natural occ…" Stopping mid sentence, she swallowed.

"What is it?"

"There under attack,"

"From who?"

"I don't know," she whispered, and as the shaking passed they made their way out to see half of the village on fire. Gasping Jayda ran out with her guards and started to franticly try and get everyone's attention and tried to calm the people down.

As more and more 'bursts of fire' came raining down across the entire planet, Jayda made a quick decision to get as many of her people off the planet as possible. As she called them to her attention, the military was starting to round people up and take them to the facility where they would wait for further instructions. As they were being escorted, Sam looked around trying to see if there was going to be any gliders, or Al'kesh coming down to render help in a further attack.

"Cronus," Sam whispered, as they were the first people to be taken to the facility.

"What?" Daniel frowned.

"Cronus…" She stated looking at the three men. "It's Cronus,"

"You sure?" Jack frowned. Swallowing she nodded.

"Pretty sure,"

"Well that's not a good thing, I mean anyone else and…"

"We can re-locate these people to 474," Sam said gently.

"474?" Jack frowned.

"It's that uninhabited planet…"

"On the outskirts of the galaxy, they wouldn't be looked for there,"

"You sure about this Carter?"

"Well sir, if anything else, it's a safe place for us to be, if we get stranded while trying to contact the SGC," Sam said gently.

"Point taken," he smiled. "Do we have any idea what the address is?"

"Ah, yeah I'm pretty sure Daniel's got it somewhere in that notebook of his," Sam smiled sweetly at him. Rolling his eyes Daniel set out to find the address to P3X-474 in his notebook.

"Alright, let's tell Jayda." Jack stated, letting Sam move off first. As they walked through the facility, they found Jay in the 'control room' working out franticly where to send her people, with the help of several military men.

"We have an idea," Sam said gently.

"Really?" Jay gasped, glad for any help she could get.

"There's a planet that we have called P3X-474, it's on the outskirts of this galaxy, and we don't think anyone would look for you there. It's uninhabited however," widening her eyes she smiled.

"Do you have the address?"

"Daniel?" Jack frowned.

"Ah yeah," he said gently, moving to the computer network that was so much like the one that Sam had designed for Earth, and programmed in the co-ordinates. Once the wormhole was established, everyone that was in the facility and everything that they could carry, including clothes, food, water, supplies for construction some sort of shelter, medical supplies, and anything else they could think of was packed up quickly and set through with the first two groups. Both of being military. The second group however had Jack, Sam, Daniel, and Teal'c tagging on.

As they got to the other side, they waited with four military personnel, for the remaining people to come through. As the thirty-eight minutes was up the wormhole disengaged when the continuous stream of people and supplies stopped. Swallowing Sam looked around the final groups of people that came through.

"Where's Jay and Jeremiah?" She asked frantically looking around as most others started to realise their queen wasn't with them. Just then the Stargate sprang to life, and another wormhole was established much to everyone's horror. However there was several plates of supplies that came through before Jayda and the final group of military personnel, and the technicians.

"They won't be able to follow us here, we deleted everything after we dialled out again." Jay said gently, looking at Sam who nodded and smiled gently.

"We were all rather worried about you,"

"Yeah?" She whispered.

"Hey where's Jeremiah?" Daniel questioned, as the wormhole disengaged.

"Isn't he here?"

"You know he's not!" Jack stated, swallowing the rising lump Jay closed her eyes.

"We couldn't delete this address from our systems while there was an active wormhole. He stayed back to delete it. He's going to go to another planet before coming here."

"You really think he'd be able to do that?"

"Well our people have been known to do the impossible," she said gently.

"Jayda I don't think you realise how bad it is, if Jeremiah doesn't get out in time. The rest of your people, will be turned into either slaves or taken as hosts. The Goa'uld are becoming more and more powerful! Over the past three years we've been fighting them, we are hardly making any difference."

"You're fighting the Goa'uld?"

"Yes,"

"And you're still alive?" She gasped.

"Jayda listen to me, when I tell you, if Jeremiah wasn't coming through with you, he knew that he wouldn't make it out. Do you have a self-destruct?"

"What's a self-destruct?" She frowned.

"It's like a bomb, an explosive, it goes off after a certain amount of time. You have to set it…"

"Oh a nature-annihilate?"

"Ah, yeah," Sam frowned, looking at Daniel.

"I think it's the same thing, from what I can gather annihilate is just another word for destroy or destruction… And nature is 'self'," nodding Sam sighed looking back to Jayda.

"Yes we have one,"

"Does Jeremiah have access to it? Does he know where it is?"

"Yes of course,"

"Do you think he'd use it?"

"No, he'll come through you'll see Major," Jayda smiled at her, before being taken away to the makeshift shelter.

"Sam?" Daniel asked gently, as they were left alone.

"I think he knew that by getting Jayda here he had to stay back and make sure Cronus would get nothing but a few survivors."

"What so he had this already planned?"

"Maybe,"

"Maybe?" Jack commented. "No one I know would have something like this pre-planned!"

"With all due respect Colonel, no one we know is in a direct threat of being wiped out by the Goa'uld. Everyone we know doesn't even know of the Goa'uld's existence!"

"She's got a point!" Daniel stated.

"And the fact remains that a kid, he'd be what no older then say, nineteen or twenty!"

"He knew that by getting Jayda here he had to destroy the facility and himself along with it. These people are aware of the Goa'uld and what they do. I'm pretty sure that has been passed down through the generations despite the fact that the Goa'uld haven't visited their planet since before Ian was king!" Sam stated watching them.

"Major Carter is correct, I have never seen let alone heard of the planet that we have been on before. No Jaffa has the knowledge of its existence."

"Well now they do!" Jack bit.

"Colonel, think about it, our self-destruct doesn't have any radioactive materials connected to it. What if there's does? If you were on a planet that could be over run with Jaffa at any time of any day, wouldn't you want your people dead then to suffer a fate that the Goa'uld give them?"

"I guess but gees Carter…"

"Jack all Sam's saying is that it's something you'd do, if the situation was reversed. I've seen you do it before,"

"What in that alternate universe thing?"

"Yes," sighing Jack rolled his eyes and walked towards the shelter, which was fast becoming small houses.

Sighing Sam laid on the makeshift bed that had been put together by the people for her and Jack. She had to admit that she liked the fact that she could now call him Jack sometimes. The fact that they had decided before their ceremony that they would stick by each other no matter what had really touched her and given her the hope she needed to be able to move past the fact that when they get back to Earth there would be a court martial ready and waiting for her.

Not to mention the fact that while in the company of Jack she could actually be her self. She could laugh, giggle, squeal, squirm, and drive him totally nuts, by just wriggling her ass in his face. Smiling at the thought she didn't hear the door open, close and lock. Sighing as she laid on her side, back to the door she bit her bottom lip wondering just what life would have install for them now.

"Honey I'm home," he whispered against her ear as he knelt on the bed behind her. Smiling as he kissed her ear, Sam rolled on her back grinning at him. "What were you thinking about?" He asked gently, before moving to straddle her waist. Reaching up she let her hands run down his bare chest as she shrugged. "Come on Carter spill," he smirked.

"Well I was thinking of all the things I could do to you,"

"Really?"

"Yep," she smirked.

"Did you want to show me a few?" Grinning evilly at him, she reached her right arm up to the back of his neck and pulled him towards her.

"Maybe later," she whispered seconds before their mouths connected, and they became lost in each others souls.

"Why not now?" Jack whispered as he pulled back when oxygen became vital.

"Well you never know your luck," she muttered, lowering her left hand. As she ran it slowly down his chest, she stopped at his navel. Smiling at him as she watched his face change, she slowly slid it further south.

"You know this won't last forever," he whispered desperately trying not to move. Grinning she shrugged.

"Well it'll be your loss really,"

"Oh your pure evil!" Grinning at him, she swiftly moved her hand from his hips to grab him. Gasping at her sudden movements, and taken totally off guard Jack gave her a small glare. Before he knew what was happening, Sam had him flat on his back. Lowering herself over his body, she tugged at his pants. Helping her remove them, by lifting his hips off the bed, while holding her to him, making sure she wouldn't fall, he lowered him self back to the bed as his pants were pushed to his calves.

As she pushed her self against him, his eyes widened, and she smirked. Grinding her pelvis against his she could feel his penis hardening. Leaning in she started to trail butterfly like kisses up his torso, as she rubbed her pelvis against his. Groaning Jack gripped her tightly.

"You know a little foreplay, on both parts usually helps too," he whispered, as she looked at him through her eyelashes. Gasping and halting on her assault, as Jack had moved his hand to her to find her wet and waiting. Rubbing his fingers gently around her soft and tender skin, he slowly, but unexpectedly pushed his first finger into her. Groaning she bit down on his shoulder.

As he drew his finger out, he added another finger, and pushed into her deeply. Groaning, Sam moved slightly at the sudden and most welcome change her body was given. Capturing his lips with hers, as he pushed back into her with three fingers she couldn't help the sudden yelp, and gasp that came out as a weak scream into his mouth. Stilling his fingers, Jack pulled back to look at her.

"You alright?" He mumbled. Smiling gently she nodded, and shifted her hips in a silent acceptance, which urged him on. As he removed his hand from her, Jack had her on her back, and was thrusting into her before Sam's mind could clear. At the sudden change and the fierceness of him she moaned, throwing her head back and gripping the sheet under her. Gasping her eyes widened as she felt the butterflies in the pit of her stomach.

Leaning down Jack kissed her deeply as he thrust into her several more times before they both went spilling over the edge. As they were thrown into the realm of pure electricity, and ecstasy, Jack collapsed over her. Holding him tightly to her chest Sam's breathing became more laboured as she had to battle with his weight crushing her lungs, but she wasn't letting him go anywhere just yet. Pulling back slightly Jack smiled at her.

"If it's going to be like that every time, I'm never staying anywhere but in your bed!" He smirked, before he managed to get out of her hold, and lie beside her, before pulling her back into his chest. Reaching for the blanket they were given he draped it over them.

"You're never going to be anywhere other then with me anyway," she whispered.

"Never again will I sleep alone," he muttered. "If you're not by my side, I'd rather stay awake and wait for you to be there," he whispered. Smiling she turned her head towards him.

"I honestly love you with more then just my heart Jonathon O'Neill," Sam whispered reaching up to kiss his lips gently. Grinning at her he nodded.

"I love you more then you'd ever know Sam," and with their love sealed, and out in the open finally, Jack knew he could at last sleep peacefully for the first time in years!


	10. Chapter 8

Waking to the pounding on their door Sam groaned. Pulling the blanket tighter around her she shifted back against Jack, and he gladly wrapped his arm tighter around her waist.

"Jack! Sam!"

"Bugger off Daniel!"

"You have to get up!"

"Why?"

"Jayda's looking for you,"

"So?"

"It's about Jeremiah!" opening her eyes, Sam moved to look at Jack, eyes wide and fear showing.

"We'll be right out!" Jack yelled back, watching Sam, as she grabbed for her clothes. Within minutes they were dressed and outside their hut. Looking at him with alarm, Sam swallowed.

"What did you mean, it's Jeremiah?"

"Well as you know Jayda was very adamant that he'd make it here, that he wouldn't use the self destruct…"

"And?"

"He's not here,"

"So he did do it?"

"We can only hope,"

"But that means, if he didn't…"

"I don't want to think about what happened if he didn't!" Sam stated.

"Either way we, have to try and contact the SGC, and get back, we can re-locate these people to another planet just in case and Jayda trusts us so…"

"I just think its best if we think about our selves Daniel. I mean yeah they have looked after us and all, but right now, if the Goa'uld come here, they'll be after us, and they won't stop until they get us! We're way more valuable to them, then any of these people," Sam stated swallowing.

"I know that Sam, but we can't just abandon them!"

"I'm not saying that, Daniel! Just as long as we get home! We can do anything and everything for them if we get back to Earth!"

"Preferably alive!" Jack put in, with a small smirk.

"Ok, look we have to find Jayda. Do you know where Teal'c is?"

"Ah yeah he was helping with the food and serving and stuff,"

"We need him and you with us, if we go in as a team, then there's a higher chance that we'll go home as a team," sighing he nodded.

"Alright I'll go get him, we'll meet you with Jay," Daniel stated before walking off. Grabbing Sam, Jack looked at her.

"Are you alright?"

"Yes," she smiled gently.

"I mean it Sam! You're not you, what's wrong?"

"Its nothing, I just really think we're better equipped to help these people from home, and I'm willing to do that if you guys and Jayda are. If Jeremiah got captured, he's being tortured, and they will be here when we least expect it, and personally I don't want to face Cronus, and his Jaffa with the limited supplies we have and with these people who can get caught in the cross fire. If I killed one of them accidently, I'd…"

"Hey I know what you mean, just promise me, you'll calm down and bit and start being that Carter that I remember, alright?"

"yes sir," she whispered, before walking away slowly, letting him catch up to her, before they moved in to see Jayda, and talk to her about them trying to contact Earth, to hopefully send re-enforcements, and that they can go back, and help her people from, there. Either with or without her joining them. That was the only condition Sam wanted. She wanted Jayda with them. She was apart of Jack's family, no matter how diluted the bloodline is.

"Teal'c!" Daniel called. Turning Teal'c smiled at his friend.

"Did you find Major Carter and O'Neill, Daniel Jackson?"

"Yeah I did. Um look Sam gave a good point and we need you to come with me, so the four of us can talk to Jayda about possibly letting us contact Earth, and trying to arrange something to help these people, and get us home again."

"Indeed, that would be wise,"

"Yeah, so… You comin'?" inclining his head Teal'c followed Daniel, as he headed to where Jayda was. Upon entering he saw Jack and Sam sitting there with her, already talking.

"So you see, if we contact Earth they will probably send some of our people here to make sure, the four of us are not a threat, and then take us back home where our doctors can take a good look at us…"

"Why didn't you say this before?"

"Because we have what's called an iris covering our Stargate. You need the right code to open it and we think that as we missed our check ins, and haven't reported at all in about a month, our codes have been locked out of our system, which will prevent us from going through. Now that we're all safe for the time being here, we can try to call them, and talk to General Hammond about getting some of our personnel out here. We can take you back with us just so you know we won't try anything to destroy you or your people,"

'Damn she's good!' Jack thought.

"You see Jayda, we're needed on Earth, and the fact that you saved our lives, will go along way with our people, and our government. They will help you and your people, to re-locate to another planet. You will more then likely be moved to a planet that is already occupied."

"So you're saying that if we contact Earth, that they will help us against the Goa'uld?"

"Yes," smiling gently, Jayda nodded.

"Very well, go and contact your Earth," she smiled. Grinning Sam nodded as she and Jack stood.

"Thankyou," she whispered, before quickly leaving with the men in tow.

"Ok, now how can you do that?" Jack asked as they got to the Stargate and Daniel started dialling.

"Do what?"

"Whatever it was that you just pulled," frowning she watched him.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean pulling all that crap from your ass!" He laughed slightly.

"Oh," she muttered and shrugged as the wormhole engaged.

"This is Colonel Jack O'Neill calling General Hammond…" Looking at the people around him he sighed. "This is Colonel Jack O'Neill calling General George Hammond…"

"Colonel!"

"General!"

"It's about time colonel, where have you been?"

"Would you believe me if I told you we were saved, by a teenager sir? Or the fact that through a HUGE misunderstanding, Carter and I are… Well, we're sorta married general,"

"What sort of misunderstanding colonel?"

"Well you see guys on their planet wear these belts, and…"

"General, this is Daniel Jackson, we have a problem, and I'm sure Jack can tell you all about the 'engagement' and the 'marriage' ceremony later. Right now we are on P3X-474, with the people that saved our lives. The young girl, Jayda, is these peoples queen. She saved us when we dialled P4M-862. She took us back to her planet, and we have been there ever since. This morning, they were attacked by the Goa'uld.

"Sam said it was Cronus, but we have no way to be sure about that. We got as many people off that planet and to 474 as fast as we could. We're asking for either entry back to Earth right now, or some personnel to come here, and either help us, or make sure we're who we say we are. We know that we've been gone too long, and you're thinking we're a security threat now, but we need to come back. We promised these people we'd help them. Sam even promised Jayda that we'd bring her along so she knew we meant well,"

"That's quite a story doctor Jackson!"

"General please,"

"I'll have SG's three, four, and five come through within the hour. Stand by,"

"Thank you sir," as the wormhole disengaged, Jack glared at Daniel. "What?"

"Did you HAVE to tell him all that NOW?"

"He wouldn't send anyone otherwise Jack, you know that. He has to have as much information as possible to make the decision." Sighing Jack turned and walked off.

"Sir we have to stand guard just in case!" Sam yelled out. Stopping Jack spun around and watched them.

"Knock your self out Carter!" He yelled back before moving off to the nearest tree, where he sat, and pulled his hat over his face, to get some extra sleep.

Sure enough within the hour, or rather closer to the end of the hour, the wormhole came to life. The four of them, and the military personnel that Jayda had sent out to their location when they didn't return, all stood ready and awaiting the arrival of who ever it was that had dialled the Stargate. Sam was sure it was SG's three, four, and five, but she didn't want anything happening if she voiced this and the Goa'uld actually came through.

However due to his word Hammond had sent the three teams. Each team had extra supplies and was on high alert the second they came out the other side. Sighing Jack grinned when he saw Colonel David Dixon.

"Dixon!"

"O'Neill!"

"It's bloody good to see you! What are you doing with this lot?"

"Well, General Hammond asked me to form my own team. Sg4 is mine now sir."

"Wow, that's a big step forward don't you think?"

"Yes, however I do rather this team. We're less likely to be assigned to drag sg1 out of trouble," laughing Jack nodded.

"That's true!"

"So, do you guys check us over take our weapons and let us come home?" Daniel asked as he took a step forward.

"The general mentioned someone by the name of Jayda. And that she is to come back with us,"

"Oh," Sam muttered, "just give me a few minutes," she smiled, releasing her P-90, and handing it to Jack, before she spun around and jogged off with two of the native personnel.

"So, what's been happening Jack?"

"Oh you know the usual, meeting people, getting our asses dragged out of the fire, getting married… Yeah the usual," Jack smirked, as he watched what he just said sink into Dixon's brain.

"M…M…M…M… Married?" He gasped eyes wide, watching the three men. "Who? I, I mean…"

"Cater and I," Jack stated with a small shrug. "Huge misunderstanding, which I might add, Daniel here knew about but never said anything!" Jack huffed glaring at Daniel.

"Hey not my place to say!"

"Yes it was!"

"Well it's all worked out for the best so…"

"What?" Dixon frowned.

"Oh now that Jack and Sam are married 'soul to soul', it's this binding thing that throughout the galaxy they'll be seen as a married couple… Anyway there's this really cool stuff that's supposed to happen, and there's this prophecy that says something like, 'if you try to stop them, you'll be killed by them… If you try to separate them, the powers that be will…"

"Daniel that's enough with all that crap!"

"Hey you read it! You can't deny it!"

"It never said that!"

"It didn't need to! It was there! You just had to read between the lines!" As Sam came walking back Dixon grinned at her, relief showing across his face.

"Colonel Dixon, this is queen Jayda," Sam introduced, with a smile.

"Pleased to meet you ma'am. Now it's time we went home," he smiled, as the 'gate was brought back to life, and Earth was dialled.

No sooner had sg1 stepped through onto the ramp at the SGC, with Jayda and sg's three, four, and five, they were swept away to the infirmary. Staying close to her new friends and family, Jayda frowned as they were sitting on the beds. Looking around she sighed as a short brunette came into the curtained off beds.

"Oh my gosh I never thought I'd see you again!" She gasped, moving to Sam who jumped off the bed grinning and hugged her tightly.

"It's good to see you again too Janet,"

Yeah doc! Great to be home!" Jack grinned.

"Well then colonel, shall I start with you?" Narrowing his eyes Jack glared at her.

"I said it was great to home doc! I didn't say I missed your needles!" Laughing they all shook their heads as Jayda frowned.

"Colonel?" She asked gently. Looking up smiling Jack quickly regained composure.

"Just a small joke, Doctor Fraiser likes to poke people with needles, and I swear when ever it's my turn it's the biggest she can find!"

"Oh," she smirked. Looking at Janet.

"Hi, I'm Doctor Fraiser,"

"Pleased to meet you, I'm Jayda,"

"Jayda was on 862 when we gated in. they were under fire, and well she gave us a way out without being killed."

"Well then I thank you for taking care of them," Janet smiled. Nodding slightly Jayda looked at Jack and Sam, grinning slightly.

"It was my pleasure. However I must admit colonel, I am starting to become ravenous. I am also aware that you and Major Carter also missed the first meal…"

"After doc Fraiser here examines us and lets us go, we'll go get something to eat," Jack smiled gently. Nodding she looked to Janet.

"Did you want to look at me first?"

"If you wish," Janet smiled. Nodding Jayda got off the bed smiling at the four people before her, before moving off with Janet.

After their medical's the group headed to the mess hall for something to eat. As they sat at their 'regular' table, they all started eating.

"You know, no matter how much I missed my blue jelly, it just doesn't taste the same," Sam sighed.

"Yeah, I know! I thought it was just me," Daniel added, looking at Jack and Teal'c, who also nodded.

"I really don't think I could eat anything," Sam whispered.

"Yeah, same," Jack muttered. Sighing everyone looked at Jayda as she was trying to work out what she had in front of her was in fact food or not. Smiling gently, Sam pushed her chair back.

"I think we should get this briefing out the way so we can possibly head to O'Malley's or somewhere,"

"I agree!"

"What of my people? What is O'Malley's? Is it another planet to which we can re-locate?"

"No, O'Malley's is what we call a restaurant. It's a place where you go to eat food. And as for your people, our day is almost over so we're going to have to start the negations in the morning, and then go back to your people, and move them to where we decide. With your approval of course," Sam smiled gently.

"Of course major." Frowning suddenly, on their walk to the briefing room, Jayda sighed. "Major?"

"Yeah?"

"Now that you are wed to O'Neill, does that mean that you will be Major O'Neill?"

"Oh, um…" Sam stuttered, looking at everyone but Jayda.

"Jay, things are different here. Women don't always have to take the mans name. So Carter will still be Carter…" Jack offered gently as they reached the door to the briefing room, and he pushed it open.

Two hours later and the five people in front of him were almost asleep.

"Forgive us general," Sam started.

"The days on Jayda's planet are a lot shorter, and…"

"Well it's a bit hard to stay awake when you're supposed to be sleeping sir," Jack finished, with a yawn.

"Understood. I just need a few more questioned answered." Nodding they all sighed closing their eyes briefly. "Ok, Colonel, you said that you and Major Carter were married?"

"Yes sir,"

"How did that come about Colonel?"

"Well sir there are these belts the men wear and they are SO tight I couldn't breath, and I got Carter to loosen it, as every time I tried I was stopped, and Daniel, and Teal'c wouldn't dare touch it. You see general what I didn't know – neither did Carter sir – was that by loosening the belt it was me basically giving her an engagement ring." Jack sighed, looking at the general.

"Also I might add that Daniel knew about this, but never said anything," Jack added, which got him a glare from Daniel and a swift kick under the table. "Hey just because…"

"Just because nothing Jack!"

"If I'd have known and you were in my position…"

"You would have fallen off your chair laughing at…"

"STOP IT!" Sam yelled, before resting her head in her hands. "I'm sick of you two always at each other! We misunderstood one of their customs so what? It happens ALL the time!"

"Yeah except this time, no matter where we go in this galaxy we're legally married Carter,"

"With all due respect _Colonel_," Sam hissed. "We're legally married on over half the planets we've visited in the last four years!"

"Major Carter has a point!" Hammond stated looking at them. "And why is it that your all suddenly behaving differently to each other?"

"Well sir, its more of a fact that, we've been MIA for just over an Earth month. And in that time there have been a lot of developments between all of us. We have come to learn a lot more about each other and it's slightly terrifying. I mean we found out that…"

"Ah! Carter!"

"Sorry," she sighed.

"Colonel, don't you find it important to inform me?"

"Personally sir?" Jack asked and was granted with a small nod. "No sir,"

"And professionally?" Hammond asked.

"No sir, the fact that as a team we have learnt more about each other in the past month has nothing to do with what happened."

"And why is that colonel?"

"Well sir, what was found out was all personal information about each of us. We were pushed to our limits, were threatened init…"

"What?" Jayda gasped.

"Ok, bad choice of words." Jack sighed. "Our minds were read when we met the people and Jayda, and we… Well I felt threatened by it, as you can understand."

"Anyway sir, we've told you everything that happened and a bit more. If you wouldn't mind, I think I speak for everyone when I ask that we be allowed to go home and sleep," Sam said gently, struggling to keep her eyes open, as she realised something. "Oh…"

"What?" Daniel frowned.

"We've been awake…" Yawning she shook her head. "Sorry… We've been awake for almost three Earth days,"

"Really?" Jack frowned.

"Yep!"

"So what, 72 hours?" Daniel frowned.

"Yep!" She smiled again before letting her head fall on Jack's shoulder, as she tried desperately not to sleep.

"Alright people, go home and get some sleep, today's Wednesday. I do not want to see any of you here until Monday is that clear?"

"Yes sir," came the rounding response, as they all stood.

"What about Jay?" Sam sighed suddenly realising she was there.

"She will remain on base to help in the following days to get her people re-located before the Goa'uld learn of their where abouts." Nodding they bid their farewell to her and the general, before leaving.


	11. Chapter 9

As Sam made her way home, she noticed the familiar black truck following her. Smiling slightly to her self, as she pulled into the gutter, she saw Pete standing at her gate looking desperately anxious.

"Crap," she whispered. Getting out she forced a small smile. Turning to walk around the back of her car, she stopped as the truck rolled to a halt.

"See you got home safe,"

"Yes sir," nodding he rubbed his eyes. "You know you really shouldn't have done this," she whispered. Sighing he shrugged.

"It was worth a shot," he smirked.

"See ya around Carter,"

"Yes sir," she smirked, moving away so he could drive off. Closing her eyes, she sighed. Taking a deep breath she turned and started walking towards the gate.

"Oh my gosh Sam!" Pete grinned jogging to her.

"Hey," she whispered.

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah just a bit sleepy. Haven't slept for a few days,"

"Oh, why?" He frowned, all questions fading from his mind.

"Long story," she sighed, moving past him and into the house. Following Pete frowned, as he watched her.

"Are you sure you're alright?"

"Yeah," she smiled slightly, taking her watch off, and moving about. When he saw the tattoo he gasped. "What?" She asked panic written all across her face. Moving closer to her, he took her wrist and turned it around.

"What's this? You didn't have this before you left!"

"Oh, is that all?" She sighed.

"Sam?"

"It just something from the planet we were on, no big deal!"

"No big deal! It's a tattoo!"

"Yes of a paw print, what's the point?"

"Why'd you…?" He frowned.

"Look it doesn't matter, and I'm tired and can't we talk about this in the morning?"

"Ah yeah sure, sorry," he muttered before leaving her alone. Sighing she shook her head, moving to the ensuite, and smiling at the paw print as she ran her fingers across it gently.

As Jack grabbed a beer there was a knock at his door. Sighing knowing it wasn't who he wanted to see, he forced him self to open it.

"Hey I heard they got you back!" Kerri grinned.

"Oh hi," he stated, forcing a slight smile before taking a mouthful of beer.

"Expecting someone else?" She frowned.

"Oh you know, living on a strange world with only Carter, Daniel, and T, you sort of get used to seeing one of them at every door you open,"

"Oh, I guess so…" She whispered.

"Oh," he said suddenly, and moved so she could walk in. Smiling she bowed her head slightly.

"Thanks,"

"Beer? There not as good as what we've been drinking but…"

"Ah, yeah sure…"

"So," he sighed giving her the opened bottle. Smiling as she took it, she nodded.

"So?"

"Bit awkward,"

"Just a bit," she smiled nodding. Just then there was a knock at the door,

'Saved by the door,' Jack thought. But before he had a chance to move it opened.

"Just me, got bored mind if I ask more questions about…" Stopping mid sentence Daniel smiled gently. "Ah… Hi," he smiled.

"Hi,"

"Ah Jack?"

"Yeah,"

"I wanted to talk more about Jayda and Ian, and Sam, and everything!"

"Oh yeah, sure. What topic first?" Grinning Daniel sat on the lounge, as Jack moved to his chair, and Kerri sat by Daniel.

"Well, I sort of wanted to know if you're going to actually tell Jayda."

"Mm, I was thinking about not telling her, I mean wouldn't it screw everything up? I think Carter's slightly on my side on this one too, sorry Danny boy."

"Oh, well I guess, with the whole your older thing, yeah it might…" He muttered, before taking another leap of faith. "So, can I see this reading thing?" He grinned.

"No,"

"Why not?"

"Because it's for family only,"

"But Sam saw it!" He huffed, glaring at Jack who shrugged. Realising what he'd just said he smirked, before looking at Kerri who was trying to comprehend what was going on. "OH!" He finally stated.

"Exactly," Jack smirked.

"But that's not fair!"

"Hey life isn't fair!"

"But…"

"Daniel,"

"But!"

"Daniel!"

"What?" He huffed.

"I'll make you a deal,"

"What sort of deal?"

"If I have any more kids, I'll let you help me teach it to them alright?" Staring at him in utter shock they both grinned.

"Really?"

"Yes, but don't go telling people!"

"YES!" He yelled, jumping up.

"Easy there tiger!"

"Oh hows the… What did Sam call it? 'Australian Bass'? Going?" Laughing he shook his head.

"Yeah, an Australian Bass, and its going fine, want to see?"

"Yes! Gees do you have to ask?" Smiling he sat forward as Daniel moved over and looked at his wrist Kerri sat up straighter.

"What's that?"

"It's an Aust…"

"It's a tattoo," Jack stated glaring at Daniel, who shrugged.

"It looks exactly like it did when he engraved it!"

"You mean they cut this into you?" Kerri gasped looking at Jack as she was now standing next to Daniel.

"Not really," he sighed. "Hey Daniel, Kerri and I have to talk, do you mind if we do the twenty questions on Monday?"

"Oh…" He muttered looking between them, before he nodded. "Ah, yeah sure!" He grinned, before heading for the door. "See ya Monday Jack!"

"Yeah see ya!" Sighing he looked at her as he took another mouthful of beer.

"Talk?"

"Yeah," he sighed.

"Jack?"

"Look Kerri things happened on that planet, and there was a huge culture misunderstanding and…" Sighing he ran a hand through his hair. "I'm sorry," he said watching her.

"So that's it?"

"I can't keep doing this, knowing my heart isn't in it anymore, I'm sorry."

"It's alright, I understand," she muttered, before leaning in and kissing his cheek. "You're a good man Jack O'Neill. Treat her with the utmost respect," smiling slightly at her Jack frowned, as she walked off.

"How the hell did she…" Stopping that thought Jack sighed and leant back in his chair thinking about Sam.

The following morning saw Sam, hating the fact that Pete was lying beside her. She must have fallen asleep the second her head hit the pillow. She hadn't felt him get in beside her, or him wrapping his arms around her waist. If she knew he'd come back into her room, she'd have locked the door! She thought he was going home! Sighing she shifted, and pulled her self out of bed, not in the mood to care if she awoke him or not.

Moving about Sam grabbed her clothes and headed for the ensuite to change. The fact that she'd just spent the last month almost, with Jack, and was now lying in bed with someone else started to hit her, and hit her hard. Swallowing she walked out to see him shifting and slowly waking up. Making her exit while she still could Sam sighed as she lent against the fridge.

"Sam you alright?"

"Yeah,"

"You sure, you seem…" Stopping mid sentence as she pushed him away, he frowned.

"Pete, we need to talk,"

"Talk about what?"

"Things happened while we were there, things that can't be changed, and things that none of us want to change,"

"What are you saying?" He asked hesitantly.

"I'm sorry Pete, but I can't see you anymore, I can't accept your ring, and I can't…"

"Wait, what?" He gasped.

"I don't love you like I should, something happened to me while we were there and…" Sighing she looked away. "You wanted to know about the tattoo…"

"Sam?" He whispered.

"It's a symbol of marriage, there was a misunderstanding with their culture, and we couldn't get out of it. Daniel tried looking through their entire history but there was nothing!"

"So are you married to?"

"I can't say,"

"Why the hell not?" He yelled.

"Pete, don't do this! Things happen! It wasn't our fault! We all tried to get out of it, but we couldn't! These tattoos are sort of a bonding…"

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"It means I can't see you anymore! It means that the person who has the 'matching one' is bonded to me and me to him. It means that we're bound by our souls!" She exclaimed, watching him.

"So that's it? You go MIA for a month and come back married to one of your team mates, and that's it? You've told me you and O'Neill are married on several different planets but that never stopped us!"

"Because we were never branded! This is different; they almost killed me and the other person! We had to trust each other! We were locked in a room for ten days! Have you ever done that? Not allowed to leave the room to go outside, to go to the bathroom, to eat with everyone you know!" She yelled. "I'm sorry Pete but its over!"

Watching her in utter shock, he stood there, as a stray tear ran down her cheek. Sniffling as she pushed further back into the fridge suddenly wishing that she was back on the planet with nothing to worry about. Taking a step forward Pete let his hand rest gently on her cheek. Watching him, all Sam remembered was the pain that ran through her.

"You bitch! You're a whore!" He yelled.

"Get the hell OUT!" She yelled glaring at him. "Get your stuff out NOW!"

An hour later Sam was sniffling, curled up on her lounge with an ice pack resting against the side of her face, when she heard a knock at the door. Not wanting to move, she just had to hope that they'd go away. It took nearly ten minutes, before she heard the door open slowly.

"Sam?" The voice filtered into the house. Bitting her bottom lip and squeezing her eyes shut Sam sobbed suddenly. Hearing her, he ran down the hall, to find her on the lounge. "Sam?" He whispered, as he moved around to look at her.

"Daniel," she whispered through sobs.

"Oh shit, Sam! What happened?"

"Pete,"

"Hey shh," he whispered pulling her into a hug, as she cried. "I'll be right back alright?" He whispered as he pushed her back gently. Sniffling she nodded. Moving around Daniel found the phone and called the only person he knew Sam would want to see.

"What?"

"Jack its Daniel,"

"And I repeat…"

"It's Sam," he whispered.

"What?" He gasped almost jumping out of bed.

"I think she told Pete about a few things, she's not too good,"

"What's that supposed to mean?'

"Just get your ass over here now Jack, she needs you," and with that he hung up. Moving back to her side Daniel held her tightly while they waited for Jack to arrive. Not one to keep people waiting Jack ran into the house less then ten minutes later.

"Daniel? Sam?"

"Lounge," Daniel called back. Running into the lounge room, he moved slowly around to crouch in front of Sam. Seeing the ice pack he reached for it gently, as she watched him through blurred vision. Taking it off gently, Daniel gasped and Jack's jaw tightened.

"Sam," he whispered, as he put it back to the side of her face. Not being able to hold everything in anymore, she lent forward and cried into his shoulder. "Shh, it's alright," he muttered, looking at Daniel. "We'll get him,"

"No," she sobbed. "I don't want to see him again, please, I just…"

"You'll stay with me," he said gently. "We'll move everything this weekend, with Daniel and Teal'c." Nodding her approval, she sniffled trying to calm down, as she shook slightly.

"Hey Jack, I know you and Sam have packed all her clothes and shoes and shit, in the last half hour, but what about all the furniture and kitchen stuff? Her towels, sheets, bed?"

"Just pack up all the things in the linen cupboard, and everything in the kitchen, when we unpack all that, and sort everything out, we'll talk about furniture," Jack stated as he walked back down the hall to see Sam, zipping up the last suitcase. "Are you going to be ok?" He asked gently. Sniffling she turned to him, and smiled gently.

"Yeah," grinning he moved across the room to her, and pulled her into a tight hug.

"You know I was thinking…"

"That's a bad sign," she whispered, smiling.

"Ha ha," he smirked. "Anyway I was thinking, that what if we go through all our stuff, and what ever we don't really need or want we'll leave here and we put a furnished house up for rent?"

"Sounds ok I guess, but…"

"I told Daniel to pack everything, so when we get to my place, we'll go through all the pots and pans, cutlery, sheets, towels, and everything. Out of all that, what doesn't go can come back here, and then all we have to do is work out what lounge, bed, television, cabinets and stuff we want. Bit like a mix and match scheme," he smiled wrapping his arms around her waist. Smiling at him she nodded.

"Sounds like a plan,"

"Great!" He grinned. "Because as we have today, Friday, Saturday, AND Sunday off, it should be a snap! Especially that we have Danny and Teal'c!" Grinning she reached up and pecked his lips.

"Thank you for everything. Just promise me one thing,"

"What's that?"

"While we're doing this, over the next three / four days, you won't stop me from helping, even if I get upset or frustrated, you can get me to unpack all my stuff, if you boys want to do the other stuff, but please let me help, I don't want to just sit there and let you all do everything," smiling he nodded.

"I guarantee that you won't be sitting on you ass doing nothing," he smirked, smacking her bum gently, before letting her go and taking the last clothes and toiletry filled suitcase out to his truck, as Sam followed him with bags of shoes.

By the time Saturday morning approached, Daniel was sleeping on Jack's lounge, and Teal'c in the spare room. Jack and Sam had gone through his cupboard and moved around everything to fit her things in, and stored her suitcases in the garage. Despite the fact that Jack couldn't get over the amount of shoes she had, he welcomed the new clutter in the bottom of the wardrobe.

They had gone through all his towels, and sheet sets, and kept just under half, as they noticed that Sam had a lot of new towels and sheet sets. Keeping only the newer things, all the older sheet sets and towels, washers and bath mats, all were packed up and moved back to Sam's place where Daniel had the job of putting everything back in the linen cupboard, while Jack and Sam stayed at Jack's place and went through the pots and pans, and all the kitchen appliances. Which once again the older things got packed up and moved back to her place. This time however it was Teal'c with the job of re-stocking the kitchen.

Smiling as she woke up, Sam cuddled closer to Jack's side. Smiling at her, Jack reached up and moved a stray hair form her face. Looking up to him she smiled back at him.

"Morning," he whispered.

"Morning,"

"It's Saturday,"

"I can't believe all we have to do is the furniture," she stated, with a contented sigh and looked away, as she let her right hand rest over his bare chest.

"You're telling me! In two days we basically cleaned out your place, and re-stocked mine with a whole lot of new sheets, towels, weird and wonderful contraptions in the kitchen…" Smiling she nodded.

"You know I would rather keep your bed,"

"Really?"

"Yeah, I think its more comfortable."

"Well, that takes care of one thing," he smiled kissing her hair.

"Yeah," she laughed gently. Propping her self up she turned to him, leaning in and kissing him gently. Wrapping his arms around her, Jack pulled her over him, as his hands ran up her back under her singlet top.

"We should probably get up," he whispered. Smiling at him, she pulled away and went to the ensuite. Hearing the shower running Jack groaned and tried not to move. Yet by the time his brain started to work, he found him self in the shower making out with her.

"So Teal'c what do you think today will bring?" Daniel asked as they ate their breakfast.

"I do not know Daniel Jackson,"

"Yeah, I'm just hoping there's no bed to move! Now that would be a pain!" He laughed. "The lounge, I don't mind, and the television and cabinets and stuff, I guess we'll manage but Sam's bed is huge!"

"Indeed,"

"Well Danny you don't have to worry, she doesn't want it," Jack said as he moved into the kitchen and got a mug of coffee.

"Oh thank god!" Laughing Jack shook his head.

"I just hope we get it all done by tonight, so we can go shopping for food, as there is nothing here!" He smiled.

"Yeah, we sort of noticed that!"

"Hey I bet your place is just as empty!" Smirking he shrugged.

"Yeah, but I don't have guests!"

"Well I wasn't really expecting this to happen was I?" He smiled.

"No, but you love it!" Daniel grinned at him. Smirking Jack looked away,

"Yeah, yeah stop rubbing it in!" Sure enough, by eight that night, Jack had moved his television into his room, with Teal'c's help, and Daniel and Sam had moved her slightly bigger one into the lounge room, with its cabinet. Jack had kept his favourite chair, and they moved Sam's lounge in. The spare room, had taken the chest of drawers she had, and a few other trinkets.

As Jack was slumped in his favourite chair, and Daniel and Teal'c on the lounge, Sam took her spot on Jack's lap as she returned with a glass of water. As she sat on his lap and wriggled to get comfortable, he groaned. Smiling at him she shifted again.

"Carter!"

"What?" She laughed.

"I think you're supposed to loose weight when you do exercise!"

"Are you saying I'm fat?" She huffed.

"No, just putting ON weight! Stop moving!" Laughing she cuddled up to him, letting her head rest on his shoulder as she looked at Daniel and Teal'c.

"You guys know that you're next step is to talk to Hammond on Monday right?" Daniel asked taking a sip of his beer.

"Yeah, we know," Jack sighed.

"Not like he can do anything about it anyway," Sam put in.

"He can take one of you off sg1, and put you both up for a court martial," Daniel stated without hesitation.

"No he can't" she smirked.

"Why not?"

"Because…"

"Is not an answer, Sam?"

"Well, when these two people are joined they will have powers…"

"Oh my god! Did it happen?"

"Sam, just got some psychic ability, that's how she knew it was Cronus attacking," Jack sighed wrapping an arm around her.

"Ok, what about you Jack?"

"Nup, nothing…"

"That's a bit strange,"

"Yeah, well either way, he can't separate us or anything because, what did it say? 'you mess with them, and their powers will'…"

"Yeah we get the point," Jack sighed, opening his eyes and looking at her. "Why are you all worried about it anyway?"

"Just looking out for you guys, what's wrong with that?" Smiling Jack shrugged.

"Nothing Danny boy, nothing,"


	12. Chapter 10

By Monday morning, everyone was exhausted and couldn't wait to get to work. Sam had left before Jack, and had agreed to meet him at Hammond's office at nine o'clock. Before Jack left he scribbled some notes down to help him through the explanation of what happened.

And that's how he now found him self alone out side Hammond's office at nine o'clock. Taking a deep breath he knew he had to do this with or without Sam. Knocking on the door he waited for the familiar phrase.

"Come," opening the door, he saw Sam sitting there talking to the general.

"Ah, am I interrupting something?" He asked slowly watching for some hint from Sam, as to what was being discussed.

"Not at all colonel, please take a seat."

"Yes sir," Jack quickly closed the door and took a seat next to Sam.

"So, what is this all about?"

"Well sir, remember when we called in and I mentioned there was a huge misunderstanding?"

"Yes, I remember colonel; you mentioned something about you and Major Carter being married?"

"Yeah," he whispered glancing at Sam, before continuing. "Sir, we tried everything to get out of it, but we came up with nothing. Not even our usual 'we're not from around here we didn't know' spiel didn't work."

"So you and Major Carter ended up being married?'

"Yes…"

"General, what the colonel is trying to say, is that this ceremony that we had to endure wasn't like it is here. Their cler…" Closing her eyes Sam sighed. "Their priests actually do all this stuff, and the marriage is soul to soul, not person to person," she stated watching him.

"And…?" He frowned.

"General, there was this prophecy… It goes on to say that two certain people will acquire certain powers once they are married. It gives a brief description of both people, and goes on to say that once united they can't be separated, and if they are, well…" Jack sighed and shrugged.

"They'll both get very ill or die, general," Sam finished.

"And you're telling me that these people are the two of you?"

"General you don't have to believe us but…"

"Daniel's going to knock on the door," Sam whispered. Frowning both men looked at her. But as General Hammond opened his mouth there was a knock at the door.

"Come," he called; wanting to make sure it wasn't Daniel. But sure enough as the door opened Daniel stepped in.

"Ah general, I was…" Stopping he frowned. "Do I have something on my face?"

"Oh, sorry doctor Jackson…" Turning to Sam she shrugged.

"As we said general you don't have to believe us, but…" Jack stopped and frowned before looking at Sam. "Really?" Smirking she shrugged.

"Colonel?" Looking up he frowned, but smiled.

"Oh sorry general, Carter just mentioned how you're not buying this, and that Daniel knocking when he did was a set up and… Whoa!" Jack exclaimed, grabbing his head as he fell from his chair to his knees.

"Jack!" Sam and Daniel exclaimed, moving to him.

"Jack," Sam whispered.

"Ah! God my head!"

"What's going on?"

"Oh Christ I don't know! I told Hammond he didn't believe us and this…" Staring up at Sam, she saw the pain in his eyes, and lowered him back.

"Daniel move away," she whispered.

"Sam?'

"Just do it!" She whispered, before reaching out and resting both her hands on either side of Jack's face. Moving back Daniel watched as a bright light was emitted from the two, and Jack shifted beneath her, but otherwise remained still. Moving her hands away she looked at him.

"Thanks," he muttered.

"Feel better?"

"Yeah, what did you do?" He questioned sitting up with her help. Smiling she shrugged.

"I have no idea, it just came to me and I did it,"

"It's the powers!" Daniel exclaimed.

"Don't go jumping to conclusions Daniel!" Jack sighed.

"What else would it be? Remember you're 'branded' those tattoos prove it!"

"What tattoos?" Hammond frowned. Getting up Jack and Sam stood next to Daniel, before showing the general their wrists.

"These, are apart of the ceremony. There engraved into the persons skin, and its like the final 'I do' that seals the fate of the couple."

"So you're telling me that what ever happens, if I split you up, I'd be loosing you both anyway?"

"Yes sir," sighing he slumped into his chair.

"I've got to call the president," he stated. Nodding they quickly left.

As the day rolled on, Jack found him self hanging around Sam's lab, fiddling with this or that, while they waited for news from the general.

"Are you just going to sit there?"

"Yeah,"

"Can't you do something?"

"I am," he smiled.

"I meant productive!"

"What you need help?"

"As a matter of fact yes," she smirked. Jumping up he moved around the bench to her.

"Sweet, what do you need me to do?"

"Your paper work!" She smirked, at him.

"Hey! That wasn't very nice!" Smiling she shrugged.

"Get used to it,"

"Oh your going to pay for that one," he whispered, against her ear as he kissed her cheek.

"I look forward to it," she smirked, watching him as he pulled away. "Now go and do something!"

"Yes mum!" He smiled hitting her bum gently, before turning and leaving her alone. Sighing she rolled her eyes.

"Colonel,"

"Yes sir?"

"The president wants me to keep sg1 together. You and Major Carter won't be court martialled. However if you start to jeopardise your work, here then one of you is to be transferred or…"

"You don't have to worry about that general!" Jack grinned.

"I hope your right Jack! You're both very valuable members here, and we can't afford to loose either of you!"

"Understood!" Jack grinned, and watched as his commander in chief left him in his office. Not wanting to run into him, when he bounded from his office Jack waited ten minutes pretending to do his paper work, before bounding out of his office and into Sam's lab. Grabbing her, he pulled her to him and kissed her.

"What was that for?" She asked slightly out of breath as he pulled back.

"Hayes says we stay together on sg1, and Hammond's on board!" He grinned. Smiling at him her eyes lit up.

"That's great!"

"Your telling me!" He grinned kissing her again.

"However," she whispered. Frowning he pulled back.

"What?"

"While we were waiting I went and saw Janet. I haven't been felling too good since yesterday, and she took a blood test. Apparently the results will be back tomorrow, or Wednesday."

"Alright, just as long as you're alright," he smiled. Nodding she rested her head on his shoulder, and sighed.

"I can't believe everything that's happened in the last month!"

"Yeah me neither!"

"So now that we know sg1 isn't going to be hurt by what happened…"

"Oh that reminds me, he also said, there'll be no court martial!" Jack beamed.

"That's even better news," she whispered.

"Yeah!" He smiled. "Anyway what were you saying?"

"Oh, well now that we know sg1 isn't going to be harmed, how about we have everyone over and let them know what's going on?"

"Yeah sounds good! And we can call into that real estate place on the way home, and see what they can do about your place. I'll get Danny to get the grog!" Jack grinned, pulling away form her.

"We still have to get some food!" She smiled.

"All taken care of!"

"Jack!" She laughed.

"Hey, don't worry!" And that was that. He didn't come back to bother her all day. He wasn't even in the mess hall for lunch when she was there with Daniel and Teal'c. She was getting worried already, but she knew he was right. 'Don't worry' easier said then done when its about him or being said by him, she thought.

But sure enough he was right, everything was taken care of. They went via the real estate that afternoon, making sure they left the mountain at fourteen hundred, to give them ample time. When they got home there was some sort of delivery that made Sam frown. Once inside, Sam watched Jack unpack the boxes.

"Jack?"

"Oh I had this stuff delivered, as you can see," he smiled. "I called my friend; he works at the local supermarket in the meat section. Did me a bit of a deal, like always," he grinned, picking up a bag of sausages and throwing them at her. Laughing she caught it and threw it back, at him.

The impromptu party had been going for about two hours, before Janet showed. As soon as she did she went in search of Sam. Her test results came back earlier then she expected. It might have been due to the fact she told them they were important, or to the fact that they weren't really busy today. Either way she couldn't keep this to her self until tomorrow or Wednesday, when Sam would finally go and see her.

Spotting her amongst the crowd, Janet made her way over, noticing how happy her friend looked while talking to Siler and Walter. She was wearing a sarong low on her hips and another piece of material across her chest. It looked beautiful and Janet wanted to know where she got it from. Turning slightly Sam saw her and grinned. Excusing her self from the conversation she moved across the yard to Janet.

"Hey! Glad you could make it!"

"Yeah sorry, couldn't get away…"

"Doesn't matter you're here now! That's all that matters!" Sam grinned.

"Sam you look beautiful! I don't think I've ever seen you this happy before! And where did you get this outfit? I love it!" Laughing Sam hugged her friend tightly.

"I was given it to wear to the meals. Jack asked me to wear it tonight, and I agreed. He wouldn't wear his outfit, but I don't mind." She smiled.

"Oh Sam!" She gushed. "Oh I have something to tell you, is there somewhere, where we can talk in private?"

"Yeah sure come on," she smiled taking Janet's hand as they wound through the crowd, and into the house.

"And where are you going?" A voice asked. Grinning she let go of Janet's hand and turned to him.

"In side to talk,"

"Can I come?"

"No!" Sam laughed, before pecking his lips.

"Tell me later?" He whispered, and she smirked.

"You never know," she mumbled, before she turned and walked off with Janet.

"Hey doc! Glad you could make it!" Jack called out after them.

"Ok, what is it?" Sam asked with a small smile as she closed the door to her and Jack's room.

"Nice room! I can't say I've ever been in the colonel's house let alone in his room before," she smirked.

"Janet," Sam sighed looking at her. Smiling she sat on the edge of the bed. Patting it gently, Sam found her self moving to sit next to her.

"Honestly Sam, how have you been feeling?"

"Alright, until yesterday," she smirked. "Why?"

"Have you put on any weight?"

"Jack thinks I have," she huffed. Smiling Janet shook her head.

"Sam?"

"I honestly don't know Jan, I haven't weighed my self in months, so…"

"Ok," she smiled. "What about cravings?"

"What?" Sam laughed.

"Do you ever crave anything?"

"What like chocolate ice cream? Or blue jelly?"

"Yeah,"

"Well last night, I made Jack get some chocolate ice cream, at about midnight," she smirked. Smiling Janet nodded.

"Anything else,"

"Mm, no not really why?"

"Just asking," she smiled. "When was your last period?"

"JANET!" Sam exclaimed, watching her friend with wide eyes.

"Just answer the question Sam,"

"Um…" Swallowing she looked at the small calendar on the side table, and sighed shrugging. "I think I'm due in a few days, maybe next week?" She sighed. "Why are you asking me all these totally EMBARASSING questions?"

"I got your results from your blood test back today Sam. They were why I was late, I had to double check them, and I didn't really believe it."

"Why? What's wrong?"

"Nothing wrong," Janet smiled, taking her hands gently. "Sam honey, your pregnant," sitting there Sam watched her, hoping to see some small sparkle in her friends eye to tell her she was having a go but there was nothing.

"Oh my god," she whispered finally.

"Sam?"

"Oh my GOD!"

"Sam, honey please talk to me," watching her Sam's eyes filled with tears.

"I'm pregnant?"

"Yes," Janet smiled.

"But you said…"

"We thought Sam, we thought…"

"I'm having a baby!" She whispered.

"Yes,"

"Janet… Wait," she stated, trying to calculate everything. "How far?" She whispered already hating the answer.

"About four weeks," at that Sam burst into tears, turning away from her, she buried her head into her pillow. "Sam, honey what is it?"

"I was only with Jack from about three weeks ago," she chocked out. "That means its Pete's," she cried.

"Oh honey!" Janet whispered, rubbing her back, as there was a soft knock at the door. As it opened she looked up to see Jack poke his head in.

"What's…?" Stopping at the sight of Sam and hearing her sobs he moved to her side. "Sam?" As she didn't say anything he looked at Janet.

"I gave her some news," she whispered. "I'm sorry; I shouldn't have told her today,"

"It's alright," he stated rubbing her back.

"I'll leave you two alone for a bit," she whispered and quickly left the room.

"Sammie what is it?"

"Janet said I'm pregnant," she sobbed.

"Sammie that's great! Why are…" Stopping as she sat up, she shook her head.

"She said I'm four weeks, it's only been three since we were together, and it's Pete's" she sobbed, before resting her head on his shoulder as he held her tightly.

"Sammie," he whispered.

"I'm not having it," she cried. "I don't want anything to remind me of him, of what he did," she cried.

"Hey shh, everything's going to be ok. We'll work it out."

"Jack, you…" Stopping she sniffled.

"Sammie, think about it, according to Earth yeah it's only been four weeks, but back on that planet, it's been about five or six," he whispered.

"But that…"

"Sam," he sighed moving to sit next to her. "Please, think about this. From Earth standards your four weeks, but we haven't been here for just over five! If it is Pete's then you should be about six weeks," sniffling she looked at him, trying to comprehend what he was saying.

"And I'm supposed to be the smart one," she whispered finally. Grinning he shrugged.

"I love you just the way you are! Sammie, we're gonna have a baby!" He whispered squeezing her waist tightly. Grinning at him she nodded. Reaching out she grabbed him, and pulled him closer. Kissing him deeply she couldn't help the grin.

"We're going to be parents," she whispered wiping at the tears. Nodding he hugged her tightly.

"How about we share our news?" He smiled kissing her forehead. Grinning she nodded.

"You know Hammond's not going to be very happy about this,"

"You know what? I don't really care!" He smiled. Nodding in agreement, she took his hand as he stood up to help her. They were going to be ok. Nothing mattered anymore. The war was still on and they could defeat the Goa'uld if the time came. But right now it was Jack that she needed and it was her who Jack needed. They were going to become a family, and that's all she cared about.

The baby growing in side her was his! The one thing that she's craved she's going to get. She's going to get to be a mother; she's going to be the mother of his kids. And she couldn't wait! The most unexpected chance at life and she got it! She'd craved for this chance for the last four years, and now it was finally there! Was her's for the taking.

Her most craved chance … It came in the most unexpected way…

9


End file.
